Poker Chips And Scary Woods
by Alpha29King
Summary: Sequel to 'Down The Slope'. Our favorite trio finally arrived at their next city after spending in Onsen Town recovering. And Minato runs into some trouble in the Forest of Death.
1. Part 1

**Poker Chips And Scary Woods**

Part 1

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Here is it the next part of the story.**

**Summary: Sequel to 'Down The Slope'. Our favorite trio finally arrived at their next city after spending in Onsen Town recovering. And Minato runs into some trouble in the Forest of Death.**

* * *

Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata paused at the top of the hill and studied their view of Green City. There were a few buildings that seemed to touch the sky. Even the HUGE fountain in front of one of casino resorts was visible. And by the looks of things, the residential streets were on the outskirts. Though the evening was fast approaching, the city was aglow with bright lights.

The city looked close, but with it being so big, it was probably an illusion. The Pokemon on their shoulders moved around, trying to get a better view and were petted before the trio continued on. If they wanted to get there before it was too late and the Pokemon Center was closed, they had to keep going.

It had been two months since they had gone to Onsen Town and the twins had their world turned upside-down and shaken up. When Naruto had gotten off the painkillers, Kushina had gotten back to Konoha Town. The trio trained for a few weeks out in the mountains before the boy's challenge for Jiraiya's Swamp Badge, which looked like a Lilly pad. Naruto substituted Flo the Luvdisc with Mari the Chansey. Hinata swapped out Heart the Lopunny for Blue the Metagross. And lastly, Naruko switched Lady Luna the Ursaring with Edilean the Steelix. By that time, Sasuke and Sakura were long gone. During those few weeks of training, Hinata's Piplup, Spray, and Naruko's Hippopotas, Sherman, evolved. So now, Spray was a Prinplup and Sherman was a Hippowdon. They had barely gotten out of the mountains before the start of fall. It had taken them two weeks to reach Green City. Somewhere along the way, Hinata's Gible, Torpedo, evolved into a Gabite during a battle against some punks.

Five days ago, before they reached the large city, they had come across a wide, steady stream. The only way to cross to the other side was to trek through it, unless they wanted to walk five miles upriver to use the bridge. In the center of the stream was a Camerupt, stuck. Naruko was the first one to notice something strange about it. Its body was black, not red, the rings were yellow, not blue, and the volcanic humps on its back were not dark brown, they were light brown. The fire/ground-type was shiny. After helping it out as they crossed to the other side, they kept it on its feet and tried to rush it to the nearest Pokemon Center. The trio got one mile in when the Camerupt collapsed. Hinata had Blue use Psychic to levitate the volcanic behemoth as they quickly led the way. Once they made it to the Pokemon Center, the injured Pokemon was rushed in for treatment immediately. The next morning, Naruko was the first one to see it. She quickly used her Pokedex and found out that the shiny Camerupt was a girl. With a little coaxing, the blonde girl had the large Pokemon join her team. Naruko named her Lucky, because the fire/ground-type was lucky to still be alive. Now all three of them had shiny Pokemon.

And now they were close Green City and Naruto's sixth gym badge. Upon hearing that they were going there, Jiraiya had taken them aside and gave them some inside information. The physical description of Tsunade Senju made Naruto roll his eyes and gave Naruko the urged to kick him again, to which she quickly gave into it causing the perverted gym leader to sing soprano once more, but the rest sounded useful.

"If she's not in the gym, check the casinos or the bars. She's known as the "Legendary Sucker" in the gambling world. Don't leave her alone until she accepts your challenge. I would suggest you make a bet with her to entice her… but your mother would wring my neck if she found out, so don't do that."

Their mother… The whole time that she had been with them in Onsen Town after Naruto and Naruko's father's identity had been revealed, it had been like she had been bracing herself for some kind of explosion. She had almost seemed relieved to be leaving the small quaint town when it was time for her to go. But Naruko and Naruto had never gone off on her. They were more baffled by what she had done than angry.

Naruto and Naruko still were not sure what to think about their father. It should be this cool, awesome thing. Except… they rather wished that they had never found out—that things were the way they were before. They had not even told Sasuke and Sakura or anyone else anything about it yet.

When the trio reached the city and found a lighted map sign, they found out that Green City had four different Pokemon Centers. Green City was a bit shaped like a triangle and they had thought it was big for having two, but it was clear that Green was much, much larger. Picking the one that looked like to be the closest to the gym, which was the one on the middle of the city, they set off in search of a nice warm meal to eat and nice warm beds to sleep in for the night.

On the way, they passed a GIANT department store dedicated to Pokemon, which they decided to checkout because they were low on supplies. Again. There was a contest hall, to which Hinata started getting giddy, that was the biggest they had seen so far. They even passed some really pricey fine dining establishments. And then they passed several casinos and pachinko parlors. There were even some trainer-friendly ones and since most trainers were still children, Naruto and Hinata had a hard time keeping Naruko from running inside them.

"Green City aka Casino City is many things," Onsen Town Gym Leader Jiraiya had told them before they had left. "Those who love Pokemon know it is a great place to shop, a place to enter contest, and a place to challenge the gym for its badge. But top those who love to gamble, Green City is a complete and utter heaven to them."

Naruto sighed. 'Man, if we have to look for this Tsunade lady in a casino, we're going to be looking forever! Maybe I should have chosen a different gym… Well at least Hinata can compete for her third ribbon her.'

Finally, after what felt like hours of walking, they came to the Pokemon Center that they have chosen. Unlike any other Pokemon Center, this one was five stories high instead of the regular two. Every room had a balcony, making it look like an apartment complex or motel and not what it really was. The ground floor was fairly busy, but they waited in line for their turn so they could acquire a room.

When it was their turn, they found out that the Pokemon Center was also a hotel and that there was only one room left. It was on the fifth floor and it cost money to stay there. After Naruto paid Nurse Joy and she handed him a key, he was shocked when he read the tag attached to the key. The room was… the Honeymoon Suite. Nurse Joy had to explain that Green City had plenty of love chapels and with most of the hotels in town tended to be full, the newlyweds need a place to spend the night, somewhere romantic. Usually they are drunk when they get married. She even apologized for the inconvenience.

"Alright, thanks Nurse Joy," Naruto sighed once again and turned to walk away, shoving the key into his pocket. "Let's go, Naruko, Hinata."

"Enjoy your stay," the pink-haired woman behind the counter smiled. "And again, sorry for the inconvenience."

The trio walked down a hallway, heading for the stairs at the back of the building along with the elevator. They passed several rooms that were already occupied. There were even some large rooms filled with about twenty bunk beds each for large groups of trainers. They walked past one that had its door ajar.

"Naruto? Naruko? Hinata?"

The trio flinched and spun around and waltzed into the room. They found Kiba sitting on bottom bunk of one of the sets with Akamaru curled at his side. The beds were set up in a military pattern. Ten bunks on each side of the room. Two doors on the other side of the room led to the bathrooms that were designed to be like public bathroom but with showers and bathtubs included.

"Kiba?" Naruko gaped.

"You're here too?" Naruto was wide-eyed.

"Yeah," the Inuzuka grunted as his Growlithe woke and looked up at the three trainers. "Hey guys! Look who else showed up!"

Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata looked down the aisle, expecting to find Shino, and maybe some new friends they probably made on the road, nearby. They found him, but Sakura and Sasuke were there too. It was like a class reunion. The only ones missing were Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

You three finally made it out of Onsen Town?" Sasuke snorted, peering around his newly evolved Golbat that hung from the bottom of the top bunk of his set. "Took you guys long enough."

"Shut up," Naruto muttered.

"Sup Sakura!" Naruko waved. "Hey Shino!"

Sakura nodded to them as she read a book with her Cherrim and Happiny on her lap and Beautifly on her shoulder. Shino adjusted his sunglasses while his Ninjask was clinging to his shoulder. Why he wore those glassed inside at night was a total mystery to his classmates.

"What, did you guys have trouble in Onsen Town?" Kiba asked with a frown.

"Nah," Naruto shook his head. "We just weren't in a hurry."

"Did you lose your first try?" Kiba smirked,

"No," Naruko growled and plopped down on one of the comfy chairs in the room. "Like my brother said, we weren't in any hurry. Naruto already has five badges and the Conference is not for another six months, and Hinata already has two ribbons, so it wasn't like we were under a timer. We still have plenty of time."

Naruto and Hinata did as Naruko did and took some seats. Bolt and Duke jumped off their shoulder and made themselves comfortable in their lap. Gloss leaped onto an empty chair and curled up, but still kept a wary eye on the Growlithe.

Hinata sighed in relief as she sunk into the soft chair. "So, have any of you guys met the gym leader yet?"

"Whoa, Hinata!" Kiba was shocked at something. "You didn't stutter at all."

"No," Shino grimaced from what they saw, but the bug lover studied Hinata's changed behavior around Naruto. She would always stutter whenever the boy was around and now she seemed comfortable. 'Wait… are they holding hands?' "Everytime we go to the gym, she's not in. Kiba and I have thinking of heading someplace else. We've been trying to make our challenges for almost a month now."

"We might as well leave too," Sasuke muttered.

"But we've only been here for a little over a week," Sakura protested.

"No sense in wasting time here if the gym leader isn't ever around," the Uchiha boy replied with a careless shrug.

"Well, we won't give up," Naruko declared. "We'll find Gym Leader Tsunade and make her take my brother's challenged no matter how long it takes!"

"Whatever," Kiba muttered. "Tell me, what Pokemon did you guys start with and what do you have?"

"Naruko and I started with a Vulpix each," Naruto said. "Hinata received a Piplup from the professor."

The trio then proceeded to tell him about their catches. Kiba and Shino's jaws dropped in shock when Hinata explain to them that she had a shiny Registeel. Then it happened again when she told them about her Metagross. In the end, all for of them were shocked when Naruto told them about his Chansey, since not even Sasuke and Sakura knew about it, and Naruko told about her Steelix and Camerupt.

Kiba lay back on his bed to relax and soothed his jaw. "Dang! You three are full of surprises."

"Maybe," Naruto shrugged as he got to his feet with the girls doing the same. "We'll continue chatting in the morning with breakfast."

With that, the trio bid their friends a good night and walked out of the room. They took the elevator instead of the stairs. When the doors opened to reveal the fifth floor. They found the room and Naruto unlocked the door. They were not shocked with what they saw inside. It was the Honeymoon Suite after all. The only bed in the room was heart-shaped, like they had expected, as was the bed's headboard. It was also much bigger than a king-size. The ceiling had mirrors right above the bed and the entire bathroom. They decided to ignore everything and just get ready for bed. Han, Duke and Gloss jumped onto the only couch, a loveseat, next to one of the two windows and they looked out with fascination.

"You two take the bed," Naruto suggested as he set up his sleeping bag on the plush carpeted floor. "I'll take the floor."

"Bed is big enough for the three of us," Naruko noted. "We could all use our sleeping bags."

"That could wo—" Hinata was interrupted by her growling stomach. And then the twins' stomachs growled as well. "Hehehe, I guess none of us have eaten anything."

"You get everything ready," Naruto sighed then unleashed his Chansey. "I'll go get us some dinner. C'mon Mari."

Naruto found a grocery store not too far from the large Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was right about the love chapels. He passed six on the way there. He and the Chansey were hit by the cool air coming from a fan hanging above the sliding doors when they walked inside. Soon they were strolling through the aisles in search of food.

"What to eat? What to eat?" Naruto said to himself as they entered the frozen foods section. "What do you think I should get, Mari?"

The Chansey just huffed and looked away.

"Come on!" he muttered. "Are you still mad that I caught you? That was almost two months ago."

Mari puffed her cheeks.

"Ah, go cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it!" he sighed.

That did it. Mari lunged herself at him trying to use Double-slap on the boy. Naruto just dodged her until she was tired. He was lucky that he wasn't kicked out of the store.

"You done?" The Chansey nodded. "Good, now let's go get some food."

After walking through the entire store, Naruto decided in the end to go with some cups of instant miso ramen, a six-pack of orange soda, some ready-to-eat cinnamon rolls, and a box of ice pops. While paying the cashier, he grabbed some chocolate bars from the rack behind him and put them with his items. Once everything was paid, he gave one of the bars to Mari to make her happy. And boy did it. Then they went back to the Pokemon Center.

Naruto found his companions sitting on the edge of the bed watching a movie. And with them sleeping in the Honeymoon Suite, the movie was an old black-and-white romantic film. He saw the three sleeping bags on the bed, but it looked like the bed could fit three more people. That meant that each of them had some 'tossing and turning' space. Naruto had to endure the movie. With full bellies, they opened both windows and settled in to sleep when the movie was over, the four loose Pokemon slept on the loveseat.

Naruto was the last one to fall asleep, as a plan to make the gym leader accept his request for a match popped into his head. 'I'll be the first one to find Tsunade and get her to battle me. And I'll be the first one to walk off with the Leaf Badge! Oh boy, I can't wait!'

* * *

Tsunade pull the lever and watched with extreme focus as the three wheels of the slot machine slowed to a complete stop.

Pikachu… Pikachu… Blue 7

The blonde woman cursed and dug around her pocket for some more money. However, all she pulled out was lint. Snarling, she spun around and looked at the dark-haired young woman with a Spoink in her arms.

"Shizune, lend me some money, will you?!"

"No," Shizune replied with a frown. "I know that I will never get my money back, Lady Tsunade." Then she whispered, "What would Dan say if he…"

"What was that?" Tsunade snarled at her subordinate.

"Nothing, Lady Tsunade," Shizune sighed.

Tsunade glared at the younger woman then to the offending slot machine before getting to her feet and storming off.

"Where to now, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked politely as she followed.

"To a bar!" Tsunade replied.

"Lady Tsunade, what if trainers come to challenge and you're all hung over?"

"Too bad for them!" Tsunade snorted. "Let's go!"

She was done dealing with the endless stream of stupid trainers that were after her gym's badge. She was not about to quit, though. That would cut her off the salary she drew as a gym leader. And that money was the only thing keeping her afloat. Well that and Shizune.

'I need to get drunk,' Tsunade thought. 'I need to or otherwise the nightmare will get me…'

* * *

Minato yawned as he picked his way through the Forest of Death outside Green City with a squad of police officers. When he had left Onsen Town, they searched repeatedly but found nothing. Now after a few interviews, they got a lead. A specific location in the forest. Now he was back with Kyuubi walking alongside him and Akiko on his shoulder ready to use Flash if needed.

'I need a vacation,' he thought to himself. 'One long, uninterrupted vacation… with Kushina… and Naruto and Naruko, if they'll have me. A nice, private and secluded place with a beach, maybe…'

The lead cop held up his hand and they all came to a stop. They could hear voices in the deed darkness and pinpointed the location as they spread out and closed in. In a moonlit clearing, a large group of shady characters huddled near a few campfires were visible. They wore uniforms—light grey trench coats over solid black shirts and purple camo-patterned pants.

'Great… Nothing but Team Sound grunts… Just what I need… I was hoping to face an Admin…'

As the cops were getting ready to pounce on the criminal, five new people crawled out of a large tent that seemed to serve as base of command. These were the Sound Admins. They wore black trench coats over purple camo-patterned shirts and cargo pants. They also fashioned some grey military-like berets adorned with the Team Sound emblem. The musical eighth note. Minato could sense that they were really bad news.

He, Akiko and Kyuubi moved closer to support the officers—

It was like the Admins knew they were there, because they unleashed a flurry of Pokemon and the grunts followed suit. Minato noticed Whismurs, Loudreds, Explouds, Poochyenas, Mightyenas, and several other species. And with out warning, the Pokemon attacked the cops.

Not their Growlithes, Arcanines, Houndours and, Houndooms, but the cops themselves.

And then the night dissolved into fire and explosions.

* * *

**Alright, Done! This has been the first installment of '****Poker Chips And Scary Woods****'.**

**Oh my god, Tsunade is a bitch. And Kiba is a punk. Will Naruko get her chance to gamble?**

**Can you guess who the Team Sound Admins are? If you do, PLEASE tell me in your reviews. Now…**

**Please Review**


	2. Part 2

**Poker Chips And Scary Woods**

Part 2

* * *

**Here is the second installment of the story. The search for Tsunade starts here and… what else…? You know something? No Spoilers! Just read the story.**

* * *

"Get out of here! This is not place for kids!"

Naruto and Naruko scowled as they were chased out of the fiftieth-something gambling establishment by a security guard. He, Naruko and Hinata had started their search for Tsunade right after having breakfast in the Pokemon Center's cafeteria, and now it was well past lunch and still no luck. It did not help matters that Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino decided to follow them to see if Naruto could back up his declaration from that morning and get the gym leader would accept Naruto's challenge.

"What makes you guys so sure that she'll be in a casino?" Sakura asked as they dusted themselves and scanned the streets for another.

"We got an inside tip," Hinata replied as she helped them up. "She wasn't in her gym, so she has to be somewhere else in the city…"

"I still can't believe none of you asked Minato Namikaze for his autograph," Kiba muttered. "Naruto, you always ramble on about how awesome he is. Shouldn't his autograph be the first thing you go for?"

Hinata, Naruko and Naruto rolled their eyes. The dog Pokemon-loving Inuzuka boy had been going on about that morning. At first, he did not believe the trio's claim that they had met the Star League Champion in person. Then after Sasuke and Sakura had confirmed that it was true, he had complained about their failure to get the man's autograph. Perhaps, if the situation were different, Naruto and Naruko would be kicking themselves for not asking him for his signature. But now it did not seem that important.

"Well, he is epically awesome," Naruko asserted. "I think we were still a bit out of it from our fall from that mountain trail. We can get his autograph some other time."

"Some other time?" Kiba snorted. "When are you guys going to see him again? He's the League Champion for entire Star Region!"

"We'll see him again," Naruto insisted. 'He said we'll see him again…'

"You still think that you're going to be the next Champion of the Star Region?" Sasuke muttered. "You do know that getting the eight required gym badges is only part of what you have to do, right? You must get through Victory Road, win the Waves Conference tournament, and then you have to beat all four members of the Elite Four, just to challenge Minato Namikaze."

Naruto blinked, but his sister cut in before he could reply. "Sure, he will someday… Geez, Sasuke, I think that is most I have ever heard come from a hardcore emo like you say in like… forever!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

The Uzumaki twins sighed in unison. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're now back to the two-grunt-Sasuke-language!" The caused Hinata to start giggling and Sakura to fume.

They rounded the corner and stumbled across an interesting scene going on in front of a small restaurant with a 'mom 'n' pop' vibe to it.

"How many times did I warn you that drinking wasn't a good idea?" a dark-haired woman with a Spoink in her arms questioned.

"Please! Not so loud!" a blonde woman with pigtails completely different from Naruko's and an impressive bust groaned as she rubbed her temples. "Can we go get breakfast now, or not?"

"But… it's past lunchtime, Lady Tsunade," the younger woman protested.

'Tsunade?' the twins squinted at the busty blonde woman, as they thought the same thing. 'Huh… she's just like that Super Pervert Jiraiya described… I thought he was exaggerating the size of her chest. Oh well, here we go!'

Naruto and Naruko sucked in deep breaths and, with Hinata in tow, marched right up to the two women. From a distance, it was hard to believe that the blonde woman was the same age as Jiraiya. But when they closer, they noticed that she tried to hide her age with make up to cover up the lines at the corners of her eyes and around her mouth. They would bet that she had plastic surgery done and dyed her hair to hide the gray, too.

"Are you the Green City gym leader?" Naruto asked just to be sure.

"Yes," Tsunade grunted and squinted down at the three trainers. "I'm Tsunade Senju. Who are you three?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, that's my sister, Naruko, and this is my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga," he answered proudly. Their friends overheard that and their jaws dropped. "I'm here to challenge you for the Leaf Badge!"

"Uzumaki?"

The woman frowned at the twins and scrutinized their faces carefully. Then her yellow eyes went wide from shock. And then she… burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Naruko scratched the back of her head. "Um… so… will you accept my brother's challenge, or not?"

Tsunade stopped laughing and her expression turned sour as she looked at the boy. "So you want my badge, huh? Shizune—!"

"No!" the woman with the Spoink said as she shook her head. "I will no substitute for you anymore. Lady Tsunade, you haven't taken a challenge in almost a year! Unless you decide leave me the gym and retire, I can't, in good conscience, continue to cover for you as much as I have been. It's only a matter of time before somebody complains to the league council about this."

Now Tsunade looked really irritated and pissed, then turned to face the boy. "…I don't suppose I could talk into coming back tomorrow?" she asked him.

"No!" the trio answered stubbornly.

"You've already made my wait for weeks," Naruto said pointing at his former classmates standing a few feet behind him and the girls. "We don't want to hang around forever 'til you finally decide to accept my request for a gym battle!"

Tsunade grimaced as she looked up and saw the group of four young trainers that watched her. "Where'd y'all come from?"

"Konoha Town," Shino answered.

"Fantastic," she muttered sarcastically and turned her sights back onto the twins. "Hmm… How about this: We have a quick one-on-one battle right here, right now. If I win, you buy me my breakfast and go away. And if you win… I'll accept your challenge and take it tomorrow afternoon."

"We can battle in the streets?" Naruto asked as he thought it over for a moment.

"There's a nice wide alley big enough for battle a few blocks away," Tsunade told him. "So… are you taking my stakes?"

"I'll take that bet!" Naruko said with a grin before her brother could reply.

"Wait… What?!" Naruto was shocked.

"Don't worry big brother," she smiled at him. "Just watch and strategize."

Naruto nodded. Then Naruko turned back to the gym leader.

"You need a shower," Naruko told her. "You frickin' reek of alcohol!"

At that, Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. 'This little bitch!'

A one-on-one battle meant that she would only get one chance, but Tsunade would be just as limited. Naruko figured that she had a fifty-fifty chance at a victory. And if she did not, well at least her brother would get a good look at one of Tsunade's Pokemon and he would bother her later. The grouchy gym leader only said to go away. Not go away and stay away.

"Excellent," Tsunade smirked and led the way to the said alleyway, though she was still angry with the blonde girl. A few minutes later, they reached the alley. "Now let's get this over with so I can get me some breakfast," she grumbled as she immediately unleashed a burly Nidoqueen.

Naruto gulped at the sight of the imposing blue Pokemon, but Naruko wore a smile on her face that made her look a bit psychotic. She ran her fingers over trainer belt to try to find the best Pokemon to use. Nidoqueen was a poison-type, which made her weak against ground-type moves. Sherman, Edilean, and Lucky were ground-types, but the Camerupt was recovering at Sarutobi's ranch from its soak in the stream. Nidoqueen's secondary type was ground, making her possible choices less effective. Ground-types are weak against water, ice and grass, but she does not have an ice-type or a grass-type. The only way to use an ice-type attack was to use her Absol's Ice Beam, but Rixie at the ranch as well with the Steelix taking her place. But she still had a water-type.

"Okay then," Naruko grinned as let loose her Gyarados. "Intercept, Serpent!"

The Nidoqueen had to take a step back due to the force of Serpent's Intimidate ability, but Tsunade looked incredibly furious at the sight of Naruko's Gyarados. It was as if her Gyarados was some kind of personal insult or something. Tsunade turned to Shizune, her subordinate trainer, with a grim expression riding her face.

"Start it up, Shizune!" Tsunade said icily.

Shizune sighed, set her Spoink down on its coiled spring-like tail, and started them off as Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino watched in silent anticipation.

"Begin!"

"Serpent, let's start off with Hydro Pump!" Naruko instructed.

"Hime!" Tsunade growled. "Thunderbolt!"

Both of the blonde females sucked in sharp breaths as the attacks completely bypassed each other and made contact with their targets. Being that each move had the advantage against the targeted Pokemon, the Hydro Pump did double the damage while the Thunderbolt did quadruple. The Nidoqueen was coughing up water and Serpent looked rather fried but brushed it off like it was nothing. It almost seemed like the Gyarados was unfazed by the electric attack.

"What the hell…?" Tsunade growled.

"Special training with my brother's Pikachu," Naruko just continued smile psychotically.

"So that's why she asked me to only use electric attack whenever we had a training battle," Naruto whispered to his friends.

"Poison Fang, now!" Tsunade roared her order and the Nidoqueen charged forward with a purple fluid dripping from her fangs.

"Dodge and use Ice Fang!" Naruko sighed when she called out.

Serpent slithered to the side of the stampeding Nidoqueen. The blue Pokemon managed to only get the tip of the water snake's tail, but Serpent went around and latched onto her back with his ice-cold fangs. Sure, a Gyarados had thick scales, but the Nidoqueen easily crunched through and pumped poison into his body. Nevertheless, Hime's torso was frozen all the way around. Both Pokemon let go and roared in pain.

"Thunderbolt again," Tsunade commanded.

"Aqua Tail," Naruko said calmly.

The Nidoqueen shot the attack from her horn and the Gyarados' tail was surrounded by a coiling stream of water and slammed it on its opponent. On impact, the attacks exploded into a cloud of dust that filled the entire alley and threatened to knock down the nearby businesses. From such a close range, both attacks were even more devastating. With Serpent's poisoning and earlier electrocution, and Hime's near drowning and frozen torso, they just simply could not withstand it. When the dust cleared and settled, both Pokemon were on the floor unconscious.

"Double knock-out!" Shizune called with shock in her voice.

Tsunade retracted her Nidoqueen into its sphere and cursed. "God damn it."

"You did great, now rest up." Naruko also returned Serpent to his Pokeball then looked at the gym leader as he whipped out her coin purse that resembled a Spinarak. "Here, go buy your breakfast but you're still taking by brother's challenge as well as my friends'."

She threw a good chunk of money at the woman. Tsunade caught it and shoved it into pocket and stomped off yelling, "GOD DAMN IT!"

The girl cringed a bit at the feeling as she weighted her precious, now thinner, Mushi-chan. Then she shrugged it off and shoved back into her jacket pocket.

'At least I still have Mini-Rixie,' Naruko thought, referring to her other coin purse shaped like an Absol's head.

"Is she always this bitchy?" she asked as she rejoined the group.

"Lately, yes," Shizune sighed as she walked to the young trainers. "I can show you where the nearest Pokemon Center is, if you'd like?"

"Thanks," Naruto muttered.

"You guys wanna come?" Hinata asked, glancing at their friends.

"Nah," Kiba answered shaking his head lightly. "Lunch sounds was better now. Right, Akamaru?"

The Growlithe barked in agreement.

"I could go for some lunch," Sakura agreed. "Anybody else?"

"Lunch," Sasuke grunted with a nod.

Shino kept silent and nodded, agreeing to the idea.

"Later then, dog breath," Naruko said.

"Alrighty then, see ya later guys!" Kiba waved, not even realizing that he just got insulted, and led the way out of the alley with Akamaru, Sakura, Shino, and Sasuke right behind him. "I say we get some barbeque!"

Shizune turned the three remaining trainers.

"Come along then," she sighed. "Come on Ton-Ton."

* * *

Minato panted as he slumped himself down against a tree while Kyuubi and Akiko were couching at his sides and tried to think of what to do next. He had been running all night and had been separated from the remaining police officers. He had tried to use Blair and Ryu to get out of the forest, but was found and attack both times. Even his Honchkrow, Shade, was no good at all, because when he sent the bird to find help, it was attacked. It seemed like there was no way to escape the Forest of Death.

'The Forest of Death,' he thought as chuckled to himself. 'The name seems so appropriate right now. Those police officers…'

Some of the cops had to be dead. Many were hurt from the Pokemon attack. Minato did not get away from the melee unscathed. His forearm was burned and it still stung like hell. He was bruised, battered, and exhausted. His clothes were torn from the assault and running blindly through the trees. It was a miracle that he had not lost Akiko and Kyuubi from hours of running away from those Sound grunts. He was on the verge of falling asleep due to extreme fatigue.

'What the fuck do those guys want here? Why were they so… aggressive?'

Wild Pokemon attacked people all the time. Usually when the humans would unknowingly stumble upon their nest or something they were very protective of. Even entering their territory insinuated an attack. However, for trained Pokemon to attack Pokemon like that. It was taboo. He only seen police Pokemon attack to help subdue criminals. And sometimes when trainers surprised or spooked their Pokemon by accident. But never like that.

'Which way is the trail…?" He closed his eyes and leaned his back against the trunk. 'I wish those guys would battle me properly, and not hunt me down. Damn it.'

A nudge on his leg brought his eyes to Akiko. The Raichu was frightened and the Ninetales was on edge, listening for a sign that Team Sound was still on their tail. Kyuubi was somewhat new to the team, but the rest had been with him for years, and none of them had ever been put in a situation like this. They were used to battling the right way. They battled against enemy Pokemon in supervised matches. This was not right.

'This is crazy,' Minato groaned as he got back up and started walking again. 'This is just too crazy…'

* * *

Naruto and Naruko fiddled with their now empty plates while Hinata still ate. The pair of Vulpix, the Glameow, the Pikachu, the Umbreon, the Absol, the Lopunny, the Chansey, the Prinplup, the Vibrava, the Croagunk, the Kirlia, and the Gabite sat on the floor gnawing on chewy Pokemon treats and the Riolu was on Hinata's lap doing the same. Shizune had finished her lunch first, but now she seemed lost in her thoughts as her Spoink looked up at her intently. It might have been reading her mind, it being a psychic-type and all.

After showing them the way to the nearest Pokemon Center, she had taken the trio a quaint Pokemon-friendly café. Gym Leader Tsunade's subordinate had made little small talk during the meal, but did not reveal anything about the blonde woman. However, that did not stop the three kids from conversing amongst themselves. She peeked at the collections of Pokemon they possessed. She was not at all surprised the see that the Hyuga girl had a Riolu, but the variety did astound her.

Most of the Pokemon were call and gentle. Naruto's Vulpix seemed to be fighting the urge to run away as it kept looking at the street, while his Chansey was on the verge of actually doing it. Mari really did not want to be there. She had a look on her face that said, "I'm going to run away, just wait and see". The way the other Pokemon were arranged seemed to be a way to prevent her from bolting.

"Miss Shizune," Naruto said, pushing the ceramic plate away. "Why is Tsunade so nasty and grouchy?"

Shizune blinked and focused on the boy's question. "There's a lot of reason," she sighed and faced the blonde girl. "And your choice of Pokemon didn't help her mood at all."

"Does she have something against Gyarados?" Naruko frowned.

"Yes," Shizune's expression was grim. "Lady Tsunade had a little brother name Nawaki, who left to travel the world a bit when he was eleven and had been gone for several years. A week after he had returned from visiting a few other regions in the continent and some from around the world… he was killed in a horrible accident. He was resting in a small fishing village, while spending the night with a girl, when a group of angry trainers unleashed a bunch of Gyarados and had them attack the townsfolk when their demands weren't met. After rescuing some villagers from a collapsing building, he was crushed under a fishing boat when it was sent flying by one of the Gyarados' Thrash. He was only sixteen."

"That's horrible," Hinata gasped finishing her food, but the story also got the Pokemon's attention.

"I hate people like that," Naruko growled.

"I agree with you," Shizune looked down. "I haven't told Lady Tsunade that after that night she had become an aunt."

"Talk about holding a grudge," Naruto muttered.

"You have no idea," the woman shook her head. "She can't trust any Gyarados, no matter how gentle and well trained. She taught Hime Thunderbolt just to fry them. I guess it backfired this time. You girl are lucky. No Gyarados has ever lasted that long, let alone end the battle in a draw."

"Wow," Naruko nearly hissed.

"It gets worse," Shizune continued. "Lady Tsunade's attitude grew colder after her fiancé, Dan, died. He was my uncle and a dedicated Pokemon Ranger. The Forest of Death was his area of expertise. He enjoyed driving off poachers and helping lost trainers make their way back." Her eyes became misty. "Boy, did he love his job. It was one summer after a category-five hurricane made landfall when it happened. Some of the popular camping spots near the river were flooded, stranding some trainer. Just as they made it back out of the forest, he was mortally wounded by a falling tree branch. He died in the hospital two days later, while Lady Tsunade held his hand."

"That's so sad," Hinata whimpered, hugging Duke to her chest.

"Yeah," Naruto and Naruko swallowed hard.

"So… Now she's always angry," Naruko said, trying to keep herself from crying.

"The thoughts of what happened haunt her," Shizune explained. "She's convinced that Dan and Nawaki were killed by her bad luck. Every year, her guilt gets worse and she's grown bitterer. It has gotten so bad that all she wants to do is drink and gamble her life away. She hasn't been to her private training grounds in the forest in almost two years. Lady Tsunade can't stand the forest anymore."

'She's just like mom,' the twins thought as they lightly tapped their forks against the plates. 'She's running away. But I think she's worse.'

A waitress came by, took the empty dishes and handed out their bills. The trio pulled out there wallets and left some money. Naruto had a Politoed-shaped coin purse and Hinata had a Pokeball-shaped one.

"Thank you for showing us around, Miss Shizune," Hinata bowed politely, which her Pokemon mimicked, as they got up from the table to leave.

"Yeah, thanks," Naruto nodded, as the Pokemon were returned to their spheres, though the only ones to stay out were Cherry, Han, Duke, and Gloss.

"It's no problem," Shizune smiled, her Spoink squealing happily. "Although, Naruto, Naruko, I have to ask… Do you know why Lady Tsunade found your last name funny?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I don't know."

"It probably has to do something with out parents…" Naruko sighed.

"Your parents?" Shizune cocked her head curiously. "Who are your parents?"

Naruko and Naruto nervously rubbed the back of their heads. "Um…"

"Naruto! Naruko! Hinata!" Kiba called out as he and Akamaru rushed towards them. "There you are! We ran into some police officers who are looking volunteer—any trainers with four badges or more."

"Police officers?" Shizune muttered with a frown.

"Volunteers?" Naruto asked.

"For what?" Naruko wondered.

"They want to go into the Forest of Death and take a look around," Kiba answered. "Apparently, something happened in there. C'mon!"

Intrigued, Naruto and Naruko jogged after Kiba along with a concerned Hinata and Shizune. Naruto did not have to worry about Cherry following them. The jingling of her Soothe Bell let him know that she was right behind him. Kiba brought them to an open plaza that appeared to be right in front of the Green City Police Department. Shino, Sasuke and Sakura were already there, along with several older trainers and a group of uniformed officers. Officer Jenny, the commissioner, and several other cops were trying to talk to an angry-looking Tsunade.

"I said no!" the blonde woman snarled. "You go do whatever the hell you want, but I'm not going into that stupid forest!"

"But Lady Tsunade…" Jenny tiredly protested. "As gym leader, one of your responsibilities is to—"

"I don't give a damn!" Tsunade snapped. "And besides, are you guys overreacting. Minato's with them, so I'm sure that all your comrades are fine. They're probably just delayed in getting in touch with you, or maybe there's no signal, that's all."

'Dad!'

"Yeah, perhaps we are overreacting," the police commissioner shrugged. "However, with the recent events happening for the past few months—poaching, attacks on trainers, several Pokemon Rangers disappearing, and now this—it seems prudent to do a search. Since we are low on strength, it also seems prudent to gather strong trainers, such as yourself, to assist us in this mission."

"Well you can count me out," Tsunade growled. "I have better things to do than wander around and pounce on shadows."

"But, Lady Tsunade!" Shizune protested, rushing to the older woman's side. "You shouldn't refuse. What it—"

"If you want to go, Shizune, go right ahead," Tsunade huffed worse than Mari. "I'm staying right here in the city."

'This isn't right," Naruto scowled.

'She's the gym leader! She can't hide from the past for ever!' Naruko glared then glanced down at her brother's Vulpix and was struck with an idea.

"So… you're staying in the city," Naruko said loudly, for everyone to hear with a wide smile on her face. "What, are you afraid of the dark?"

The gym leader glared at her. "What was that?"

"Please, Naruko?" Hinata squeaked nervously.

"Or maybe it's the bug and ghost-types," Naruto joined his little sister. "Girls always freak out over bugs and ghosts. Well all of them, except our mom."

"Naruto…"Sakura growled.

"What do you two know about that?" Tsunade sneered.

"Plenty!" Naruto and Naruko grinned. "You're. Just. A. Scared. Old. Lady."

"Old Lady?!" the blonde woman roared with fire in her eyes.

Shizune gasped at their courage.

"Guys… I think you to should stop…" Kiba gulped.

"Yeah, you're as old as that pervert, Jiraiya…" Naruto said.

"…And he is OLD!" Naruko finished.

The busty woman looked ready to explode in rage. "Why you little—"

"Hey, Granny, if I bring a nightlight, would you feel brave enough to go into the forest?" Naruto said.

"Screw a nightlight," Naruko countered. "You're going to need every street lamp in the city!"

"Maybe some glow in the dark sticks," Naruto added. "Or rave strobe lights."

This caused an uproar of laughter amongst the crowd that had gathered.

"That's it!" Tsunade stomped right up to them and savagely pinched their ears. "Just for that, you guys get to explore the forest with me, and when all this turns out to be nothing, I'm calling your mother."

"Go right ahead!" the twins shrugged, putting on smiles and confident faces. "We dare you!"

With one final pissed glare, she stormed off to get ready with the police.

Naruko and Naruto waited until she was thoroughly distracted by her conversation with Officer Jenny and the Commissioner before fist bumping each other.

'The Uzumaki Twins strike again!'

* * *

**DAMN! Sorry that I made Tsunade's brother a teenager when he died and not a little brat. Seriously, I got to stop watching 'Teen Mom' and '16 & Pregnant'. What else was I gonna say? Oh yeah. Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata are going to catch some new Pokemon in the Forest of Death. You're just going to have to wait and see what they are.**

**Please review and no flames**


	3. Part 3

**Poker Chips And Scary Woods**

Part 3

* * *

**The third part of the story is here! You will finally know the identity of the bad guys and what they want. I also decided to put two of my OCs in there just for the heck of it. So don't judge me for it. I just wanted to make the story a bit more interesting.**

* * *

Naruto tried to look calm as he walked with the assortment of cops and trainers down the trail through the trail, but it did not help to have his sister clinging to his arm and with her teeth clattering. But Hinata holding his hand did help a bit as she walked to his other side, but Naruto could sense that was frightened as well.. It was getting late and the inside of the Forest of Death was already pitch black. That meant that the ghost-type Pokemon would be soon coming out to play.

'We're okay,' Naruto told himself. 'We've got Shadow and Rixie with us. A big, bad Umbreon and Absol will keep the ghosts away…'

And they were with a very large group of trainer with a lot of flashlights, so it was unlikely that any ghosts would seriously attack them. Beside the trio, Shadow and Rixie kept alert to any threats while his yellow rings glowed softly in the darkness. Further up the trail, they could catch glimpses of the flickering flame-tipped tails of Sasuke's Charmeleon and Kiba's Monferno. If they turned around, they could see light coming from the bulb like rear-end of some girl's Volbeat, as the bug-type Pokemon provided the light for the rear section of the expedition.

'Everything's fine… We can handle… No problem…'

"Yo, Brats, you scared yet?"

Naruto, Hinata and Naruko managed no to jump and scream at Tsunade's voice suddenly coming at them from behind.

…Barely.

"Nope," they lied to themselves, forcing their bodies to un-stiffen.

"We're totally fine," Naruto's voice was shaking.

"Right…" Tsunade did not believe them as she strolled along side them with her Leafeon. "Well, grass-types aren't very threatening, and most girls and very few boys usually freak out around bug-types. But there are plenty of aggressive dark-types and mischievous ghost-types out there in the Forest of Death and they only come out at night…"

"Please, Miss Tsunade, stop trying to scare us," Hinata squeaked.

"It's not going to work," Naruko grumbled.

"Then… why are you three gripping your flashlights so tightly?" the woman chuckled.

"We don't wanna drop 'em," Naruto shot back.

The gym leader scoffed at them. "C'mon Nawaki, let's get back to the front."

Tsunade picked up the pace and headed for the front of the pack with the Leafeon bounding after her.

"Nawaki?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Didn't Shizune tell us that that's Tsunade's dead brother's name?"

"Uh-huh," the girls nodded in reply.

* * *

The Team Sound camp deep in the heart of the Forest of Death was full of activity. Grunts scrambled to break tents, box up equipment, and load up the rest of their things onto large trucks in preparation for dispersal. But one tent still remained standing and untouched, and inside, a cluster of men, and one woman, huddled around a heavily encrypted radio link. The Admins had just gotten orders from their boss and now the radio was silent.

"Are you sure about this, Kimimaro sir?" a grunt asked cautiously from the entrance.

"Yes, I'm sure," the lead Sound Admin replied with irritation in his voice. "We've made too big of a move. Our presence here has attracted too much attention and our time in the forest has run out. Finish breaking camp and disperse. Lay low and hide the trucks until we send for you again."

Kimimaro was the lead Admin for the mission. However, in reality he was third in command over the entire syndicate. He had long white hair and jade green eyes. There were two red dots on his forehead, right over his eyebrows. His lean, yet well toned, body always got the attention of his female coworkers. And he secretly enjoyed the attention.

"Yes sir," the man said before running out to do as told.

"What the hell! We creamed those cops!" a man that was half of a pair of twins with a Minun on his shoulder protested.

"Yeah!" the other twin with a Plusle agreed. "And our scouts report that we've got the Champion on the run."

"Shut up Sakon! Ukon!" Kimimaro barked.

"Think of all the things we could do if he were to get our hands on his Pokemon," Ukon grinned.

"Playing with those things would be fun as hell," Sakon added.

Sakon and Ukon were perfect identical twins. They had shoulder-length purplish-grey hair and black eyes. They also wore red bead necklaces. They were usually difficult to tell apart. The only way to do that was by looking at their Pokemon. Sakon carried a Plusle, while Ukon carried a Minun.

"We don't need that kind of notoriety. The time to take down the Champion will come soon. Besides, it's an order straight from Lord Orochimaru himself," the woman cut in.

"You heard the lady," the white-haired young man said. "Go help with breaking camp. Kidomaru! Jirobo! Get off your lazy asses and join these two idiots. We must be gone by midnight. We must not leave a single sign of our presence here in the Forest of Death. We will all lay low for however long it takes, and then return when the heat has cooled and finish our search."

Kidomaru was a dark-skinned man, and the mechanical genius of the group. He had long black hair in a ponytail sticking upwards and dark brown eyes. He wore a headband with the organization's marking and a special metallic backpack that gave him the assistance of four robotic arms. He was also the loudest, though right now he was being rather quiet.

Jirobo was a big and muscular man with tan skin. He had an orange mo-hawk and orange eyes. He is the powerhouse of the organization. And the laziest of the Admins. He wore a necklace with five silver pieces and a chain belt. Whenever Jirobo would hit the gym, he would only concentrate on weightlifting. He also had a habit of running up the food bill in restaurant and putting them under Orochimaru's name.

"I wish that bastard would help us instead of sitting in his office like a king," Sakon growled.

"What are you and Tayuya going to do?" the big man asked as he got to his feet.

Tayuya was the only female Admin in the group. Sure there were plenty of female grunts, but she is the only Admin. She has long red hair under a dark blue military helmet and light grayish-brown eyes. She had a decent bust size and was the secret girlfriend of Kimimaro. And yes. She is the jealous type. Whenever she is alone in her apartment in Orchestra City, she would play her flute from the complex's roof.

"We're going to pack up the radio, the equipment and the data we've collected so far before we break down this tent," the woman replied.

The four men exited the tent and did as told, leaving Kimimaro and Tayuya to start breaking down the communication equipment and the measuring devices and saving whatever data they had into large flashdrives.

"Those two are such whiners," the man grumbled. "They're going to give me a headache that is sure to kill me one of these days."

"You can complain about it later," she chuckled. "They only wanted to have a little extra fun with the police and League Champion Minato. You can't blame them for that, can you. Besides, we still got plenty to do and not enough time to do it."

"Whatever," Kimimaro sighed as he unhooked the wires to the last machine. "I just want to get out of here and spend some time on a beach somewhere."

"I second that," Tayuya smiled as she put the last folded map into a briefcase and slammed it closed.

The two of them continued doing their own thing in pleasant conversation. As she had said, there was not a lot of time left and there was still so much to do. They had to erase any evidence of them being there by a complete hundred percent. Once everything had settled down and they were at the beach, then they could do whatever they wanted to do.

* * *

Naruko wanted to kick her brother. Then herself. The batteries in their flashlights had given out and they had forgotten to bring spares. And nobody was willing to share their's. Not even their classmates. First, it was Hinata's, then it was Naruko's, and finally was Naruto's. Now they were a large dark spot in the middle of the line.

"Al least we're almost there," Naruto whispered jamming his hands deeper into his pockets as they followed the police officer walking in front of them.

"You better hope so…" Naruko sounded threatening as she clung tighter to his arm and he lost feeling in his hand as Hinata gripped it.

Shadow and Rixie brushed past them as they got in between them and the officer, as they continued walking down the forest trail. The Umbreon and Absol could sense their unease, and would do their best to protect the three of them. But the weak glow put off from Shadow's rings were not much comfort.

"After you get the Leaf Badge, we should head back to Konoha Town and get the professor or Iruka to teach Han, Rixie and Kunoichi to use Flash…" Hinata whimpered.

"I agree there," Naruto said as he kept his eyes focused ahead on the trail. "Hey, and speaking of Iruka, you two think he finally proposed to Ayame or what?"

"I don't know," Naruko shrugged. "But they do make a cute couple. Just like you and Hinata. And what about Shinobi City Gym Leader Kakashi Hatake? You think he went to see Miss Mitarashi like you suggested?"

"Maybe," he answered. "We'll see when we get back home."

The police officer ahead of them suddenly stopped and the three of them almost crashed into his back. Peering around behind them, the line had clumped up into a blob of police officers and trainers. But to the twins' irritation, they were too short to see what the cause of the hold up was.

'Damn! When I grow up and get taller I'll…'

"Hey," Naruko spoke up. "What's going on up there?"

The police officers in front of them ignored her question and started murmuring amongst themselves. Before Naruto and Naruko could get annoyed enough to loudly demanding answers, several trainers filtered back, including Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, and Kiba who had been further ahead of them, nearly to the very front. The four of them looked pale and freaked out.

"Hey, hey guys!" Naruto whispered loudly and waved them over. "Do any of you know what the hell it's going on?"

Kiba looked pale as he leaned against a tree just about ready to throw up. Akamaru was trembling and whimpering as he curled up on the dirt, and Gorilla the Monferno looked as he was on the edge of freaking out as it looked around. Shino, on the other hand, was trying to forget what they saw, and actually removed his sunglasses. But the darkness would not let the color of his eyes show. His Ninjask clung tightly onto the back of his jacket, completely frightened.

Sakura looked sick, or like she wanted to cry. "They're dead…" Her Espeon looked droopy and shell-shocked.

Naruto, Naruko and Hinata blinked. "Who's dead?"

"Some of the cops we were looking for," Sasuke mumbled, letting his usual aloof crack and letting the shock of seeing dead bodies seep through. The flickering flame of Charcoal's tail casted strange shadows, giving their small patch of black forest a campfire-ish feel. "They're dead—"

"Wait a minutes, who's dead," the girl with the Volbeat interjected as she pushed through some nearby bushes, while the bug-type hovered overhead. "What's going on? What's the hold up?"

She had long brown hair and green eyes. Her clothes somewhat did not match. She was sporting a pair of forest-camo cargo pants, a brown pilot's jacket over a pink shirt, some black combat boots, green fingerless gloves and a black cowboy hat. A pair of dog tags hung from her neck.

"Damn it Rose!" a boy muttered as he followed the girl.

He had spiky midnight-blue hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a blue elastic headband, a pair of fade jeans, a navy blue shirt under a black windbreaker and some red and blue sneakers. A pair of dog tags and a photography camera hung from his neck and a Furret with a light blue bow rode his shoulder. A long box that looked like a clarinet case, but longer and a tad bit wider hung from the other shoulder by a strap.

"Shut up Michael!" the girl, Rose, retorted.

"The police officers that we came to find," Sasuke repeated, crossing his arms over his chest as if hugging himself. "They found some of them dead. A Growlithe, too."

Sakura tried to comfort him as she fought her own shock.

"What?!" the mystery boy, Michael, yelped loudly, causing a police officer to turn around and shush him. "Sorry."

"…Did wild Pokemon get them?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Nope!" the mystery girl, Rose, replied as she sat on the lowest branch of a nearby tree while holding a pair of electronic binoculars to her eyes. "Police Pokemon can handle wild ones. This was done by trained Pokemon on command by their trainers."

"No way!" Naruko hissed. "That's against the law! What kind of sicko would do that?"

"How do you know this?" Sasuke was almost gray when he asked.

"Rose and I've been around," Michael explained. "Dead bodies, no matter how messy or decomposed, don't bother us."

A bouncing orb of bright light approached them through the dense overgrown shrubbery and revealed Shizune and her springy Spoink acting as a lantern. The dark-haired woman immediately took Sakura and the other girls that saw the massacre a little ways away and whispered to them. Rose started explain the crime scene in extreme and gruesome detail without hesitation while making the other trainers want to throw up. The trio had been a bit lucky since they had skipped dinner.

Kushina had always warned Naruto and Naruko that there were terrible people out there, and that if they ever went out on the road as Pokemon trainers, they had to be careful. But this went far beyond anything they had ever imagined. They had come to the forest to help the cops like a good citizen, and for the adventure, and to keep Tsunade from chickening out, and maybe catch a Pokemon or two… Now it was not some great adventure anymore.

"Ah, damn it!" Naruto muttered.

"What?" Naruko wondered.

"We forgot to call home," he told her.

"Oh," she hissed.

With their late arrival into the city, and their fixation on finding Tsunade and Naruto's need to challenge her as soon as possible, it had slipped their minds to call their mother and let her know that they were okay. For all she knew, they were still dragging their feet on the way to Green City. She had no idea that they were in the Forest of Death a few feet away from some dead bodies.

"This isn't what I signed up for," one of the other volunteer trainers muttered.

"Yeah," the guy's buddy agreed. "I'm so outta here."

"I'm all for going back," a girl said.

"Quiet back there!" a cop barked. "Keep it in whispers! And if you want to go back, then do it carefully!"

This caused a wave of whispers to spread out as the trainers bunched up even more as Rose jumped back down. From what the nine of them could here, most seemed ready to leave and head back to the city. Then, from the very back of the line, there was a burst of panicked yells.

And then there was a flash of light and a deafening boom.

Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata staggered from the blast wave and rubbed at their ears as they rang.

"Electrodes!" another trainer yelled in the brief silence that followed the explosion. "There are Electro—"

Another tooth-rattling blast cut the trainer off.

And with the third explosion, full panic erupted. Everybody tried to run away but most ended running into each other. Michael and Rose managed to stay calm as they climbed another tree. Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata lost sight of Shadow and Rixie amongst the chaos from the explosions the kept going off every thirty seconds or so. In the end, Naruto grabbed his sister and girlfriend's hands and blindly ran headlong through the bushes and away from the Electrodes.

'This is crazy! Insane maybe!'

An upraised root caught his foot, sending him face first into the dirt as Hinata and Naruko landed on his back.

The girls got up and helped him to his feet. As he coughed to regain his breath, Naruto started spitting bits of dirt from his mouth. Then the three of them looked around to find that they were lost and there was no sight of Shadow and Rixie were nowhere to be seen.

"Shadow/Rixie?" the twins squeaked.

The Absol and Umbreon failed to appear, and all they could hear in the pitch-black darkness was the distant sound of a few more explosions and some weird banging. The three of them started as their eyes frantically darted around in the darkness. They were all alone. With their flashlights dead, and Rixie and Shadow lost… So now the ghost Pokemon could get them.

They slowly slumped back down to the ground and reclined against the tree. It was so dark they could barely see their hands in front of their faces as little moonlight seeped through the leaves. The dark foliage absorbed the sound, making everything muffled.

Trembling with nerves, the trio fumbled with their Pokeballs and released the Vulpix sisters and the Riolu.

"…Um… Can you guys help us find Shadow and Rixie?" Hinata asked the Pokemon.

"Or anyone for that matter?" Naruko added.

The Pokemon whined in confusion, but Duke tried to look as if he understood.

"Perfect," Naruto grumbled, shivering from a cold sweat. "We're lost in the dark, in the middle of ghost central. What else could go wrong?"

"Don't jinx us!" Naruko reprimanded.

"Guys…" Hinata whimpered getting the twins' attention. "What's that?"

A faint light shone through some bushes to their right. The three of them cowered as Cherry, Sunset, and Duke growled at it.

The bush rustled, and a Raichu tumbled through it. The electric mouse was in bad shape with several scrapes and bleeding cuts, and its Flash was weak, hinting that it was tired. The trio knew that it was tame because there was no such thing as a wild Raichu. Now the question remained, whom did it belong to?

"Hi there," Hinata greeted softly.

The Raichu startled and got ready to run.

"Hey wait, I've got something for you." Naruto dug around his bag and fished out a few Oran berries and a Sitrus berry, and held them out to the brown electric mouse. "Here!"

If they could persuade the Raichu to stay with them until its trainer showed up, they would use its Flash to protect them from whatever is lurking the dark. The Raichu eyed the berries in Naruto's hand before snatching them and gobbling them so fast that the three trainers worried that the Pokemon would choke on them. As the berries started to take effect, the Raichu sized them up, and Cherry, Sunset, and Duke spoke to it. Whatever their conversation was about, it really interested the Raichu—and after fully listening to the three Pokemon—it actually rushed in and gave them a hug.

"Do you want to stick with us for a while?" Hinata asked it as she patted its back.

The Raichu squeaked with delight as its Flash started to get brighter.

"Alright," Naruko grinned. "Let's get out of here!"

They slowly stood up and glanced around, but were not really sure which way to go. They did not want to go back to the trail in case the bad guys were there. Also, they did not want to get anymore lost.

"Maybe if we look for a landmark, like a large rock or something," Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, that could work," Naruko nodded. "We could wait there for morning."

"Let's go… that way," Naruto said, deciding the path.

The Raichu led off, lighting the way. Naruto, Naruko and Hinata followed close behind, making sure to stay within the circle of light. Sunset, Duke, and Cherry trotted alongside, Cherry's Soothe Bell tinkling in the still eerie darkness.

Fear did not stop the girls from catching some wild Pokemon in the forest. Twenty minutes into their trek, they came across a female Skitty that Hinata quickly battled it with Duke and caught it. She named it Riku. Fifteen minutes after that, Naruko captured a female Venonat she named Sarina. Now it was almost an hour since they found the Raichu. Suddenly, a sad moan echoed through the dark trees, causing the three trainers to stop dead in their tracks.

"What was that…?"

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura ran, until they found a good-sized bush. He shoved the pinkette under the prickly plant, then crawled in after her. The Espeon and Charmeleon hurried to follow. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's flashlight and shut it off.

"Charcoal," he hissed. "Cover your tail."

The Charmeleon tucked the flaming tip of its tail under its belly, hiding the light.

They lay there, catching their breaths as quietly as possible. Neither of them knew where anyone else was or what had happened to them. All they knew what to do was run until they find a place to hide/

Now they were fresh out of ideas.

"Sasuke," she whimpered. "Are we going to die?"

"No," he growled. "Keep quiet."

They tried not to think about the bodies. How they lied there. Burnt. Torn apart.

'Why?'

'For what?'

Soon they heard what sounded like two men walking nearby. Sasuke held his breath and Sakura curled up tightly to his side. Their Pokemon tensed, but did nothing while ready to pounce.

The mystery men walked up to their hiding spot and stopped.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad," one panicked. "This mess is their fault."

"Calm down man," the other man muttered. "What's bad and who's fault."

"They just f-found nine of our f-f-fellow grunts d-dead," the first stuttered as he fumbled to light a cigarette . "It's those Team Akatsuki p-punks fault for w-wanting the green f-fairy."

"What to you mean 'dead'?" the second asked.

"Shot in the head," the smoker calmed a bit. "Bullet hole right between the eyes. And one of them was my brother. Let's get the hell out of here before we're next."

"Okay, let's go," the other said. "I don't know what they're smoking, but we'll leave the Moss Rock and the 'Green Fairy' to those Akatsuki guys."

The two men ran off, and when they sure that they were gone, Sasuke and Sakura sighed in relief.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. "Let's run for it."

"No," Sasuke whispered back. "We'll sneak around so that we don't run into anymore of those guys."

Just as they were crawling out from under the bush, some rustling leaves stopped them. They held their breaths again, expecting more bad guys. Instead, a frantic Umbreon and Absol bounded into view, sniffing around as they searched for something.

"…Isn't that… Naruko's Absol and Naruto's Umbreon?" the pinkette wondered.

"Uh-huh," Sasuke said as he crawled from under the bush with his Charmeleon. The sudden appearance of light from Charcoal's tail startled the pair of dark-type Pokemon, bit once they recognized Sasuke's face, they went back to searching. "But what are they doing without the trouble-twins and Hinata?"

"They must've gotten separated from them during the Electrode attack," Sakura theorized as she coaxed her Espeon out with her. "That's probably what they're doing—looking for them.

Sasuke frowned thoughtfully at the dark Eevee-lution and the disaster sensing Pokemon.

'Naruto and Naruko have a phobia of ghost. This forest is known to have a wide variety of ghost-type Pokemon in it. Their dark-types protect them against ghosts. So without them…'

"Let's go find Naruko, Naruto and Hinata," the Uchiha boy sighed. "Before the ghost-types find them and the twins fall apart. Then let's get the heck out of here."

* * *

Kiba and Shino collapsed as they made out of the forest at a little after ten at night. They and their Pokemon panted hard as they fought to catch their breaths. Soon, some of the other trainers that also made it out helped them up. Once they were on their feet, Shino and Kiba turned around and looked at the Forest of Death. The two Konoha Town trainers shivered as they tried to remember and forget what had happened.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruko, and Naruto are still in there," Kiba said. "And so are those Rose and Michael trainers."

"They'll make it out alive," Shino assured as they turned and headed for the Pokemon Center.

"I hope so," Kiba sighed. "I really hope so…"

* * *

**Trainer & Pokemon Listing Time (even my OCs)-Remember, Shinies are ****underlined****.**

**Naruto: Vulpix-Cherry, Pichu/Pikachu-Han, Luvdisc-Flo, Eevee/Umbreon-Shadow, Trapinch/Vibrava-Sahara, Croagunk-Reaper, ****Haunter-Witchy****, Chansey-Mari**

**Naruko: Vulpix-Sunset, Glameow-Gloss, Magikarp/Gyarados-Serpent, Ursaring-Lady Luna, Hippopotas/Hippowdon-Sherman, Absol-Rixie, Steelix-Edilean, ****Camerupt-Lucky****, Venonat-Sarina**

**Hinata: Piplup/Prinplup-Spray, ****Registeel-Knives****, Ralts/Kirlia-Kunoichi, Riolu-Duke, Buneary/Lopunny-Heart, Gible/Gabite-Torpedo, Metagross-Blue, Skitty-Riku**

**Sasuke: Charmander/Chameleon-Charcoal, Shinx/Luxio-Lioness, Starly/Staravia-Talon, Bagon-Sky, Sneasel-Chief, Zubat/Golbat-Echo, Elekid-Chidori**

**Sakura: Bulbasaur/Ivysaur-Bryce, Cherubi/Cherrim-Pink, Wurmple/Silcoon/Beautifly-Sparkles, Happiny-Happy, Eevee/Espeon-Twilight, Mankey-Temper**

**Kiba: Growlithe-Akamaru, Chimchar/Monferno-Gorilla, Poochyena-Night, Houndour-Barker, Corphish-Crawdad, Cubone-Skullie**

**Shino: Nincada/Ninjask-Ninja, Turtwig/Grotle-Moss, Shedinja-Anbu, Yanma-Drone, Burmy/Mothim-Yellow, Pinsir-Snapper**

**Michael: Sentret/Furret-Lady Scout, Piplup/Prinplup/Empoleon-Prince, Totodile/Croconaw/Feraligatr-Dundee, Swablu/Altaria-Snow Storm, Wailmer/Wailord-Badaboom, Delibird-Sam**

**Rose: Chikorita/Bayleef/Meganium-Hanty, Volbeat-Jake, Eevee/Leafeon-Flower, Spinarak/Ariados-Karanips, Clampearl/Gorebyss-Aquapearl, Venomoth-Aizen**

* * *

**Phew! Done! If you're wondering why I put my OCs Pokemon list, it's because they're going to make another appearance as well as some of my other OCs. What else was I going to say? Eh (with a shrug)… It will come back to me later.**

**Please review.**


	4. Part 4

**Poker Chips And Scary Woods**

Part 4

* * *

**Here's the fourth installment. Hope you guys enjoy it. And sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she walked away from three Sound grunts she had tied to a tree, and ignored their cries for mercy. She had gotten all the information she needed and left them at the mercy of the Pokemon that inhabited the Forest of Death. Apparently, they were poaching ghost-type Pokemon. She had no sympathy for them. Nawaki, her Leafeon, followed close behind. A few hours of torment would do them some good. At least until the police got them or their buddies rescued them.

As she navigated the dense forest, she kept her eyes peeled for anybody on her side. So far, she had come across two groups of police officers and a Pokemon Ranger with some trainers. They were coping rather well. In large enough groups, she did not have to worry about them. She was far more concentrated on finding any straggling trainers, especially the younger ones.

After several minutes of walking, she spotted a flickering orange light moving ahead and to the left of her. Intrigued, she shifted course to catch up with it. And when she did catch up, she found that the light was coming for a Chameleon's tail that was being followed by two kids, an Espeon, an Absol, and an Umbreon.

"Hello kids," she greeted, making the kids jump.

"L-Lady Tsunade," the pink-haired squeaked with a bow.

The black-haired boy just stared at her.

"Are you looking for the trail out of here?" Tsunade asked.

"No," the boy said, looking away. "We're looking for Naruto, Naruko and Hinata."

The gym leader grimaced slightly at the memory of the blonde brats. These had to be some of their little friends.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. It's better for you two to get out of here as soon as you can. This situation is way over your heads."

"But…" the girl gulped. "But Naruto and Naruko lost their Umbreon and Absol… And they're terrified of ghosts."

'They have a phobia of ghosts?' Tsunade blinked. 'And they came in here?'

When they had been traveling in the large, well-lit posse, the ghost-types had stayed away. And all the chaos from the ambush was also keeping them away. But if they got far enough to a quieter place… they would definitely approached by something.

"Okay," Tsunade sighed. "Let's go find your friends and then get you out of this stupid forest."

With the two younger trainers under her wing, they continued on, following Umbreon and Absol who were desperately sniffing around for their lost trainers. There was no conversation as they traveled. The children were terrified. She could feel it. Every sound, every unknown flash of light, had them flinching. Tsunade could not really blame them.

"So, what are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," the girl answered.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the boy replied with a grunt.

'An Uchiha… of course.'

The boy resembled most of the Uchiha she had met over the years. They all had serious, pale faces and black eyes. And the majority of them were uptight arrogant snobs. Very, very, very few of them were lax and friendly. The only ones that could match the Uchiha's size, influence, wealth, and attitude was the sprawling Hyuga family.

"What're your goals?"

"I just want to help my Sasuke," Sakura replied. "And win the Star Grand Festival, and maybe the Waves Conference."

The gym leader rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I just want to beat my brother's gym so that I can get my family's respect," Sasuke answered.

"I see… hmmm," Tsunade crossed her arms. 'So he's Itachi's brother and he hasn't heard that Itachi is a member of the Elite Four now. I let him figure it out by himself.'

Itachi Uchiha was an undeniable skilled trainer and was surely the pride of the Uchiha family. But he was a very hard person to understand. Tsunade had only met him a few times, and his red eyes and unsmiling face left a clear impression of him in her mind. His wife, Renko, on the other hand was the complete opposite. Always cheerful and acting immature. How Itachi fell for her is beyond her.

"How'd you two know those blonde twins?"

"We were in the same class," Sasuke muttered in reply.

"They are the class clowns and pranksters," Sakura sighed. "How they managed to get their licenses, I don't know."

"What about their parents?"

"It's just them and their mother, Ms. Kushina," Sasuke said.

"And their father?" Tsunade wondered.

"There wasn't one," Sasuke answered. "Just don't dis their mother behind her back or they will badly humiliate you in public."

"Like at the police station?" Tsunade ground her teeth.

"Worse…" the kids shivered.

That immediately stopped Tsunade from asking any more questions.

The three of them just followed the Umbreon and Absol as they followed their noses. The dark-type monsters kept sniffing around and sniffing around, sometimes losing the scent for several minutes before finding it again. Moreover, the scent trail that they followed just led them deeper into the pitch-black forest.

'Yeesh,' Tsunade sighed. 'Just how far did these brats run?'

* * *

Minato walked through the dense forest. He had lost sight of Akiko almost two hours ago when they were ambushed once again. However, by that time, Minato and his Pokemon had had it. It was a struggle, but Minato managed to knock the Grunts unconscious. After the battle, it was only Minato and Kyuubi, his Ninetales, since the Raichu ran for it and slumped against a tree and rested his legs with the golden fox doing the same.

He had his Ninetales try and convince a very friendly, wild Volbeat to way for them in exchange for some of the berries Minato had in his bag. And it took the deal.

'Where the heck did Akiko go?' Minato grumbled.

Minato and Kyuubi had been following the cheerful bug-type for over an hour when he heard and explosion in the distance. There was a battle going on. He reach into what remained of his tattered bag, and pulled out his berry pouch and handed it to the Volbeat before taking off in a sprint with the Ninetales behind him.

There, in a clearing up ahead, a cloud of smoke dissipating. He called out his Venusaur. When the dust settled enough, he could see four Sound Grunts and who they were battling. His jaw dropped and his face paled.

'What are they doing here,' he panicked as he picked up the pace.

* * *

Michael and Rose led a line of Team Sound grunts that were handcuffed to a chain through the dark forest. They had their Pokemon teams help with the guarding as they traveled down the trail. Michael took the rear while Rose took the front. Michael carried a bag filled with the grunts' Pokeballs.

The two trainers had stumbled upon the grunts while they were covering a large truck with a camouflaged mesh. After a REALLY brief and pointless battle, they found some chains and handcuffs in a supply box and used them to make chain gang. The truck was full of delicate computers and recorded files and data on something. Michael had his Feraligatr and Empoleon push the truck to a nearby clearing before setting it ablaze while Rose copied all the recording, data, files, and anything else into a memory chip to give to the police. Afterward, she had her Meganium destroy the computers.

"Hey, Michael!" she called the boy.

"What?!" he asked.

"I see some cops up ahead," she informed.

It was not long before they met up with a group of police officers that were escorting a group of stranded trainers back to the city.

"What do we have here?" a police officer said when he spotted the two trainers leading the chain gang of fifteen grunts.

"Some criminals that need to be booked," Michael informed.

"Lieutenant Uchiha," Rose ran to the lead cop.

"Yes?" the black-eyed cop wondered.

"This is some information I copied from their computers, so here." She handed the man the chip. "It has the reasons why they're out here and what they want."

"Thank you," Shiro Uchiha bowed politely as he shoved the tiny memory chip into his pocket. "I'll give it to Officer Jenny later."

"How many trainers are still in there?" the boy asked looking back down the trail.

"Five," a young cop replied. "Plus the Gym Leader and the League Champion."

"I wouldn't worry about it," the Uchiha muttered. "Tsunade knows the forest like the back of her hand. She'll lead them out."

"I sure hope so…"

* * *

Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata, more so the twins, struggled to keep their teeth from chattering as they, Cherry, Sunset, Duke, and the Raichu crept towards the moaning sounds.

'Maybe it's not a ghost… Maybe it's an injured person… We have to see… Right?' Naruto thought.

However, the closer they got, the more it sounded like it was a ghost. Or a lot of ghosts instead of a person. Then the trainers poked their heads through a wall of tall bushes to find a clearing where the light of a nicely full moon illuminated everything. And it was choked with a cloud of ghost-type Pokemon.

There were Shuppets, Duskulls, Misdreavus, and Gastlys. The floating Pokemon swirled and moaned around a lonely purple shape at the far side of the clearing. Naruto and Naruko started to shake and slowly edged backwards dragging Hinata with them, hoping to escape notice, but their efforts were in vain. Maybe it was the light produced by the Raichu's Flash, or perhaps ghost-types could really smell and taste fear, but one spotted them and the rest of the swarm turned and rushed at them.

Hinata, Naruko, and Naruto fell back and curled themselves into balls with their minds going blank because of fear.

The ghosts were trying to get them.

There were flashes of heat around them. And there were bursts of electricity that made their hair stand on end. And then there was an icy cold feeling before a smacking sounds. But they did not feel any pain… and the ghost-types never got them… and then it got very quiet.

Uncurling slowly, Naruko, Naruto, and Hinata peered around to find that all the ghost Pokemon had disappeared. Some nearby leaves were singed, there was a good-sized portion of the bush completely frozen over, and there were fresh lightning scars on three of the trees. Doke, Sunset, Cherry, and the Raichu were panting, holding defensive positions all around the trainers.

"Thanks," they muttered, embarrassed at their panic.

Wobbling to their feet, the trio dusted themselves off and glanced around. They did not see any ghosts. But that did not mean that they were really gone. Ghost-type Pokemon were tricky like that. They could hide in the shadows, and even inside solid objects, like boulders and trees, and then pop out without warning.

They stumbled into the clearing, where there would be less places for the ghosts Pokemon to hide. With how open the clearing was, it surely was a good place to wait and to be found. The Forest of Death was so dense that any clearing would be on a map.

Naruko and Hinata stayed closer to the edge while Naruto walked towards the center of it with the four Pokemon in tow.

"This clearing…"

Fallen, splintered trees and broken branches were scattered all over the clearing. It seemed like there was a very fierce battle there earlier and knocked down a good number of trees. There were some frozen patches of grass and some still warm burned logs.

"…Whoa…"

A sad moan made Naruto and Naruko jump, almost out of their skins, and turn around.

The purple shape that the ghost Pokemon had been focused on before was still there. It was a balloon. Or at least it looked like a balloon. When it spun around… he saw that it had a face.

"Huh?!" Naruto jumped back a bit. "A Pokemon?!"

"What the heck is that?" Naruko wondered as she and Hinata approached.

"Don't know," Naruto answered, reaching for his Pokedex to figure out what it was. "But it sure is funky."

"Uh-huh," Hinata agreed.

The Pokedex identified it as a Drifloon. It was stuck in a makeshift natural cage made of branches. It seemed that whatever battle happened there earlier had knocked a tree against another, causing its branches to intertwine, trapping the purple balloon as it tried to get away.

"Poor guy…" Naruto said as he walked towards the leaning tree. "Let me help you."

"Be careful Naruto," Naruko warned.

"I will, I will," Naruto grumbled as he started climbing. "Get the Pokemon to distract it with talking to it, while I free it."

"Alright," the blonde girl sigh, looking down at the four Pokemon. "You heard the man, get to it."

With the two Vulpix, the Riolu and the Raichu in full conversation with the Drifloon, Naruto got to work, while Naruko and Hinata watched. He had to use his knife to cut the thicker branches since the thinner ones snapped is easily. It's string-like arms had gotten tangled around some of the branches, so he had to untangle them.

Snapping one last branch, Naruto slid down and joined his companions.

"You did it Naruto," Hinata rushed and hugged him.

"Well, well, well… ain't this sweet."

Naruko reacted to the new voices by immediately unleashing Lady Luna, Lucky, Sherman, and Gloss.

* * *

:You see, you're fine,: Cherry snorted at the balloon Pokemon. :So stop panicking.:

:What happened here?: Sunset asked as she looked around.

:Some humans in purple and grey came by and had their Pokemon attack us,: the Drifloon cried. :They started catching many of my friends and I tried to escape.:

:You were trapped by the falling tree?: Duke said.

:Yeah, a large purple Pokemon with a big mouth and round ears knocked the tree down with an Uproar,: the balloon's voice was shaky.

:What were those ghost Pokemon doing?: the Raichu asked as it kept its eyes on Naruto's progress. :Because it sounded like they were laughing.:

:They were,: the Drifloon whimpered and sniffed as Naruto snapped off the last branch. :They were laughing at me for being stuck and unable to do anything!:

:Bullies!: Sunset and Duke said.

:You're free now,: the Raichu waved her little brown paws. :Look!:

"You did it Naruto."

"Well, well, well…" a dark voice chuckled. "Ain't this sweet."

Three others chuckled as well.

In a flash of white light, Sunset's four teammates appeared and they looked at four humans on the left side of the clearing. They were wearing purple pants and grey shirts, just like the balloon had mentioned. They also had some Pokemon out with them. There were four Whismurs, a Sandslash, a Golbat, a Skuntank, and a Zangoose.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"None your business, brat," the lead man said. "Now hand over your Pokemon and anything of value, and there won't be any trouble."

"What if we say no?" Naruko said with her usual grin. "Because if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get."

:Stupid girl,: the Zangoose cackled. :She doesn't know what she's getting herself into.:

:Don't call Naruko, Stupid!: Gloss retorted.

:So the bitch has a name, big whoop,: the red and white Pokemon shrugged. :But at least I'm going to have fun with you since you're a female and all.:

:Go ahead and try, you fleabag,: the Glameow hissed. :You won't even make it past Luna.:

:Why you little…:

The Zangoose charged her, but was intercepted and knocked back by Lady Luna's Brick Break, causing a cloud of dust to pop up. The sudden cover gave Naruto and Hinata the chance to unleash their Pokemon. When the dust settle, a Metagross, a Lopunny, a Kirlia, a Gabite, a Chansey, a Pikachu, a Vibrava, and a Croagunk joined Naruko's Pokemon.

"All those Pokemon aren't going to save you," the man behind the lead one said.

"So you plan on resisting, huh?" the leader said again. "I guess this is where you brat die! Boomer, Hyper Voice! Spiker, Slash!"

"Hyper Voice!" the other three men commanded the other three Whismurs.

"Vampire, use Mean Look on that Drifloon, then use Air Cutter!"

"Stinker, Flamethrower on that Metagross!"

"Zingy, Ice Beam on the ground-types!"

:Here they come!: Torpedo said with anticipation.

"Dodge 'em!" the trio ordered.

The Pokemon did as told, but the saw blade-shaped projectiles of the Golbat's Air Cutter still managed to make contact with Cherry, cutting the Soothe Bell's ribbon off her. In midair, the bell it self got hit by another airy projectile, slicing it open.

:…My bell…: Cherry cried. :You'll pay for that!:

In a rage, the bright red Vulpix used Ember, knocking out two of the Whismurs. Soon the tiny flaming pieces became one long stream of fire, knocking out the other two.

"Cherry, you learned Flamethrower!" Naruto praised.

On one side of the clearing Gloss and the Zangoose were at a standoff. The white and red normal-type had managed to fend off Sahara, Torpedo and Sherman.

:Didn't I say that we were going to have some fun,: the Zingy grinned.

:Bring it, sicko!: Gloss glared.

They charged at each other, exchanging blow after blow. It was not long before the Zangoose got behind the Glameow and pinned her to the ground, as a grin appeared on his face. A look of pure terror was on the cat's face.

:Now kitty, the real fun beg—:

The Zangoose was cut off by being clotheslined with a Hammerarm from the Ursaring.

:Stay away from my teammate!: Lady Luna roared, then literally used Roar, causing the Zangoose to go back into its Pokeball.

The man released the Zangoose again.

Duke dodged and attack from the Golbat, only to be picked up by his neck by one of the bad guys.

"The boss will definitely give us a bonus if we bring him a rare Pokemon like you…"

:Let him go!: Han slammed the man's wrist with a powerful Iron Tail, making him release Duke.

"OW—" the man clutched his wrist. "Damn rat!"

Then he was hit in the stomach by Cherry's Headbutt, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

Another bad human tried to grab the Riolu. Duke ducked and dived out of the man's reach. When its pursuer slipped and fell on his face, the Riolu took a look around. The man that had grabbed him a minute ago was on the floor holding his gut. Duke turned around and saw the man that chased him getting back to his feet with a hand on his face before chasing him again. The little blue canine ran towards the first ally it saw. And that was Naruko. The blonde girl saw man coming and kicked him in the groin, making him sing soprano like Jiraiya.

"Luna," Naruko called her Ursaring. "Put him in a bear hug and don't let go."

:Yes ma'am,: the big bear nodded and grabbed the man as he fell onto his knees and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Sherman, pin the other guy on the floor with your body but don't crush him," Naruko ordered the Hippowdon.

:Okay.:

The large ground-type walked over the man that had grabbed Duke and gently lowered itself onto him.

As the Golbat flew in close to Bite the Lopunny, Heart timed it right and used Thunderpunch. However, it was not enough to beat it. It took a combination of Han's Thunderbolt, Sahara's Dragonbreath, and Kunoichi's Hidden Power to finally take the Golbat down.

It took another powerful combined assault to defeat the Skuntank. Reaper's Brick Break, Blue's Metal Claw, Gloss's Shadow Claw, and Torpedo's Take Down did the trick.

The Zangoose was defeated by a simple Double-slap from Mari.

"Damn brats!" the lead bad human growled. "Spiker! Use Slash on the boy!"

:Okay boss!: the Sandslash laughed as it ran in Naruto's direction.

Two things happened next. Firstly, as the spiky ground-type got closer to the blonde boy, an orange beam shot out from the forest and collided with it, sending it flying against a tree. The Sandslash fell to the ground unconscious with spiral on its eyes. Secondly, a blonde man ran out of the trees and punched the second man straight in the face. The bad man fell on his ass grabbing his bleeding nose, just to be wrapped in a Vine Whip and lifted of the ground. The Raichu ran towards the new person joyfully and climbed onto his shoulder as a Venusaur and a Ninetales came up behind him.

:Minato!: the Raichu squeaked as it rubbed its cheek against the man's. :I'm so glad to see you.:

* * *

"What the…" the last bad guy panicked as he returned the Sandslash to its Pokeball. "Where'd that Hyper Beam come from?"

"You should be more worried about what's going to happen to you and your buddies here," Minato panted as he walked towards the man

The man got desperate and grabbed Naruto, putting a knife to the boy's neck. Naruto's face paled.

"Back off or I'll slit his throat," the grunt ordered.

"Big brother/Naruto," Naruko and Hinata whispered in shock.

The girls' Pokemon glared at the man hold Naruto hostage. Naruto's Pokemon had their eyes trained on the knife.

In a blur, a tall red Pokemon appeared behind the criminal and slipped one of it pincers around the man's head. The grunt turned his head to look at it in the face. The Scizor's yellow eyes said it all.

"**Let the boy go or lose your head."**

The man dropped the knife to the grassy floor and released Naruto, which fell to his knees in fear. The red Pokemon lowered its arm and right as Minato rushed in to punch the man and the girls dragged Naruto away from the bad man, an Umbreon Tackled the Sound grunt in the gut and an Absol sweeped the man's feet off the floor. Soon the dark-types ran to the blonde kids. Minato picked up the knife a put it in his pocket.

Gym Leader Tsunade entered the clearing followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well, Minato… What the hell happened here?"

* * *

**Trainer & Pokemon Listing Time (Gym Leaders & Trainers)**

_**Shinobi City**_

**Kakashi: Feraligatr-Rapids, Granbull-Pakkun, Ditto-Morpheus, Cacturne-Needles, Lucario-Ninja, Arcanine-Hound**

**Yamato: Torterra-Oak, Blastoise-Cascade, Ludicolo-Pineapple**

_**Storm City**_

**Asuma: Infernape-Blazer, Pidgeot-Ace, Staraptor-Scout, Ambipom-Iris, Primeape-Wrath, Chatot-Robin**

**Mizuki: Altaria-Cloud. Crobat-Shuriken, Medicham-Momo, Skarmory-Sword **

_**Oasis Town**_

**Kurenai: Meganium-Lily, Lopunny-Cotton, Illumise-Lady, Jynx-Sheva, Leafeon-Annabel, Xatu-Karen **

**Karui: Wigglytuff-Tuffy, Chimecho-Belle, Salamence-Juliet, Raticate-Ann, Spinda-Junie, Steelix-Lucille **

_**Hive City**_

**Gen: Ariados-Itsy, Beedrill-Guard, Venomoth-Dusty, Dustox-Domino, Drapion-Wrecker**

**Fuu: Meganium-Rosie, Yanmega-Drone, Ninjask-Cutter, Shedinja-Sneak, Lapras-Aqua, Pinsir-Crusher, Castform-Weather**

_**Desert City**_

**Gaara: Linoone-Coon, Whiscash-Catfish, Flygon-Cloak, Sandslash-Speedy, Hippowdon-Dozer, Probopass-Gourd**

**Kankuro: Torterra-Stage, Gliscor-Puppet, Cradily-Leafy, Wormadam (TC)-Carnival**

**Temari: Meganium-Violet, Scizor-Scythe, Armaldo-Shredder, Wormadam (SC)-Sandy**

**Matsuri: Empoleon-Emperor, Linoone-Bandit, Quagsire-Marsh, Lavitar-Liana**

**Baki: Cacturne-Stealth, Swampert-Bog, Steelix-Destroyer, Aggron-Armor, Skarmory-Dagger, Claydol-Guardian**

_**Icecap Town**_

**Zabuza: Delibird-Assassin, Walrein-Shipwreck, Glalie-Tracker, Weavile-Grim, Mamoswine-Big, Glaceon-Freezer**

**Haku: Glaceon-Aurora, Cloyster-Pearl, Lopunny-Cottontail, Abomasnow-Yeti, Kingdra-Draco, Froslass-Yumiko**

_**Onsen Town**_

**Jiraiya: Swampert-Rover, Quagsire-Bayou, Poliwrath-Frog, Politoed-Toad, Toxicroak-Hermit, Crawdaunt-Crawfish (who doesn't love crawfish)**

_**Green City**_

**Tsunade: Sceptile-Leaf, Nidoqueen-Hime, Gastrodon (Pink)-Slug, Magcargo-Lava, Sudowoodo-Faker, Rhyperior-Defender, Blissey-Nurse, Leafeon-Nawaki**

**Shizune: Meganium-Wildflower, Spoink-Ton-Ton, Chansey-Valentine, Delcatty-Feline, Beautifly-June, Pidgeot-Wing**

* * *

**Finally done. It's barely early May, and we're already getting summer temperatures here in my hometown. And yes. The Hyper Beam was shot by the wild Scizor.**

**Please leave your reviews.**


	5. Part 5

**Poker Chips And Scary Woods**

Part 5

* * *

**Here it is! The fifth part of the story. Sorry for the wait, but I was helping with the prepping of two parties last week. As well as working on my other fics. I've also been spending to much time playing 'NFS Underground 2' trying to unlock the WIDE BODY KITS. And it's been a bit of a scary week. Some DRUNKEN TEENAGERS (age 16) tried to burn down the high school's gym. I'll tell you more about in Part 6**

**Enjoy the show!**

* * *

Naruto rubbed his neck where the knife had touched him. He still remembered the cold feeling of the sharp metal object against his throat. He had almost died again. What would his mother say? He remembered the looked of terror in Hinata and Naruko's faces and his father's eyes. Then those eyes were filled with rage.

Now Naruto sat there with his companions as Sakura looked them over. Tsunade had ordered the pinkette to treat whatever injury they had then their Pokemon's. The blonde woman then told Sasuke to take the criminals' Pokeball and hold them for the police while she treated Minato. Sakura's examination was made more difficult by Shadow and Rixie, who had been so happy to find them again. And the Umbreon and Absol would not stop licking their faces. Also, Mari kept shooing Sakura away from Naruto. The Chansey wanted to treat its trainer alone.

"We're okay," the twins muttered as they tried to keep their faces from being licked.

"Really Rixie, I'm glad you found me," Naruko giggle as she struggled to push the Absol off.

"You can stop licking me now, Shadow," Naruto laughed pushing the Umbreon to stand up.

The Scizor that had saved him and the Drifloon were at the edge of the clearing, just watching everything that was happening. To thank the bug-type, Naruto fished out some berries from his bag and handed them to it. Both Pokemon gratefully accepted the Oran berries.

"How do you two idiots keep getting into situations like this?" Sasuke grumbled. "And dragging Hinata along. What the hell?"

"We don't do it on purpose," Naruko pouted.

"Those creeps snuck up on us!" Naruto said walking back to the group in the middle of the clearing.

"That man held a knife to your throat, Naruto," Sakura frowned. "You could've died, and then what would your mother say?"

"He could've, but he didn't," Hinata cut in. "Thanks to that Scizor."

"Lucky him," Sakura mumbled as she checked the Pokemon instead.

"Ow! God damn it Tsunade!"

Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura turned their heads to watch the blonde woman and her Blissey treat the Star League Champion's injuries. Tsunade's Nidoqueen and Sceptile tied the four Team Sound goons to a tree trunk with some wild vines with smiles riding their faces.

"Calm down," Tsunade grumbled. "I barely touched you! Now hold still…"

"Barely touched me, my ass—OW!" Minato rubbed his head after the gym leader bopped him. "Why'd you do that for?!"

"Language in front of children!" she warned.

'He looks so tired,' Naruko and Naruto thought as they watched… their father… wince when Tsunade rubbed an alcohol wipe over a mud-covered cut. 'How long did they chase him?'

"The police officers…" the man hissed through the pain.

"We found a few of them," Tsunade looked down. "They were already dead. Our search and rescue party was ambushed and scattered before we could find anymore."

The Champion's shoulders slumped and he rubbed his blue eyes, looking even more worn out than before.

Naruto edged up to his father and gave him one of the chocolate bars he had purchased the night before.

"For me?" Minato asked sorely, and when Naruto nodded, he took the candy and fumbled with the aluminum wrapper. "Thanks Naruto."

"Naruto," Sasuke pointed at the Fire Stone and Thunderstone lying on the grass next to his backpack. "Where'd you get those evolutionary stones?"

"They're an early birthday present," Naruto replied, rushing to his bag and putting the polished stones away. "Naruko got a Fire Stone."

Sakura got a quick glance at the stones before they disappeared into Naruto's backpack and got curious. "You mom bought you guys evolutionary stones?"

Growing up, money had always been on the tight side at their home. Ever since Old Man Sarutobi took up residence as the Star Region's professor in Konoha Town, it became a more expensive place to live. It did not help matters when some rich families followed him there. Professor Sarutobi gave their mother very generous payments for her work, but she only worked part-time. However, the holiday bonuses were definitely very helpful. The only reason they lived in a nice little house was because Konoha Town's Berry Lady, Kaede, left it to them when she passed on when they were six months old.

Naruto and Naruko did not answer Sakura's question. It they told her yes, it would be a lie. It they told her the truth, they would have to explain that the League Champion is their dad. Therefore, they just focused on something else for the time being.

"Alright, then!" Tsunade said to Minato as she started packing up the first aid kit that she carried with her everywhere she went. "That should do it. If those injuries continue to be a hassle, got to the hospital."

"Thank you Tsunade," he replied and yawned.

"Jiraiya would've had my head if something happened to you while I was around," Tsunade snorted. "Now get out of here before you fall asleep. And take these brats with you."

"Yeah right, Tsunade," Minato laughed as he stood up. "He won't hurt you. He's still in love with you."

"That may be true," the woman shrugged. "But he still cares about you since you're his last living relative."

"I guess you're right," the man meekly nodded and started walking toward the woods. "Come on kids, let's go and get some much needed sleep."

Sighing, Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and their Pokemon started following the Champion. Tsunade called out her Leafeon and whispered something into its ear.

"Nawaki knows the forest better than me," she informed them. "He'll lead you back to Green City."

The group stopped short of the trees when they noticed that Sasuke stopped walking.

"They're leaving," the Uchiha boy said.

"Who's leaving?" Hinata asked.

"Team Sound," Sasuke replied.

"How do you know this?" Tsunade eyed the boy.

"We overheard two grunts, while we were hiding under some bushes," Sakura answered. "We heard the reason why they're here in the Forest of Death."

"What's their reason for being here?" the gym leader wondered.

"They said something about studying the Mossy Rock and looking for a green fairy for some Akatsuki guys," Sasuke shrugged.

"Green fairy?" Minato scratched the back of his head.

"What else?" Tsunade probed.

"They did seem to be in a panic," Sakura added.

"Panicked?" Tsunade repeated. "Over what?"

"They said something about finding some of their comrades dead from gunshots in-between the eyes… or something like that," Sasuke muttered.

"Huh," Tsunade laughed. "You two are handy little spies! Now shoo!"

They needed no more prompting and soon they were on their way. Thanks to the Leafeon, they found the trail again and followed it back to town. There was no conversation for the entire hike through the dark trees. They were so exhausted when they made it out that they collapsed, letting their feet rest before continuing down a clear, paved quarter-mile path to town. It was ten before midnight when they sat on the grass outside the forest.

Soon, Shadow and Rixie turned to face the forest after hearing something and growled. They, trainers and Pokemon, tensed and braced themselves ready for whatever was coming. When the balloon-like Pokemon, Drifloon, and the red-metallic bug, Scizor, came out into the light casted by a combination of Charcoal's tail and the full moon, they released their held breaths by the sudden tension break.

"A balloon Pokemon?" Sakura blinked, eyeing the Drifloon.

"Weird," Minato muttered. "The Drifloon species don't live in dense forests like this. They prefer open fields or grasslands. Or places with a lot of wind."

"Oh… It's you two again." Naruto and Naruko calmed their dark-types growling as Naruto got to feet and walked over to them. "Why didn't you two go back to your friends?"

The red Scizor and purple Drifloon looked at each other before the bug-type lifted its arm and opening its pincer, presenting Naruto with something.

"Ah… Cherry's Soothe Bell." The midnight-blue ribbon cut and covered in mud. The silver sound bell was open and stuffed with mud. The bell's ball lying next to the bell's remains. "Aw man, it's busted."

The Drifloon squeaked sadly and the Scizor slumped it body.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto cleared most of the mud then shoved the ruined bell into his pocket. He patted the two Pokemon with a sigh. The Drifloon's skin felt like a normal rubber balloon and the Scizor's armor felt smooth and cool to the touch due to the night air. "Thanks for bringing it back to me anyway."

The got happy, with the Drifloon squeaking joyfully, and they hugged the blonde boy.

"I think they want to go with you, big brother," Naruko said.

Naruto grinned widely. Catching a Pokemon had not crossed his mind. Sure, Naruko caught a Venonat, and Hinata captured a Skitty, but to him, it was not the moment to do such things. Nevertheless, it looked like he had done it anyway. With how friendly they were being, Naruto was sure that he could easily persuade them to join him. In addition, if they joined by choice, it would work out better than a Pokemon he had to battle and weaken for capture.

"Do you want to join me on my journey?" Naruto asked them.

The two Pokemon tightened their hug and the balloon squeaked happily.

'Maybe, with a little bit of special training, I think I can train the Drifloon to carry letters back home for me, Naruko, and Hinata, in case we decide to stay outside towns for a while. Yeah, that could work!'

After they let go, Naruto stared digging through the pockets of his red-and-black jacket for his Pokedex and two Pokeballs—

"Naruto, the Drifloon is a—"

"Shhh."

Confused, Naruto looked back to see Sasuke quieting Sakura. They both had their Pokedexes out and open. The pinkette looked worried. The Uchiha looked annoyed at her. His sister and his girlfriend looked equally confused as him. And… his father watched him curiously.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke and Sakura replied, putting their devices away and standing up.

"Why is it that I don't believe you two?" Naruto muttered as he lightly tapped the Pokemon with two of his custom Pokeballs.

The balls shook in his hands for a few seconds before their red lights winked out and the balls teleported to Professor Sarutobi's lab.

"Must've been some information on her Pokedex," the Champion said getting to his feet. "Don't worry about it."

"What kind of information?" Hinata wondered.

"Something about Drifloon stealing children away," the adult answered. "It's basically folklore. Drifloon, individually, aren't strong enough to carry much, let alone you. You'll need at least a few, like six or eight, to be carried away, since most kids are too heavy. But they're gentle for the most part. And it's usually just the kids playing with them like real balloons until the Pokemon leaves or stays for good. I've never heard of a Drifloon successfully kidnapping a child."

"Weird," Naruto thoughtfully said.

"At least, it's not as weird as Luvdisc," Naruko muttered as she and Hinata stood up.

"Leave Flo out of this!" Naruto snapped at his sister. "She isn't weird!"

"Right," Naruko roller her eyes. "Following happy couples while they swim in the ocean ain't weird, but you keeping that expired ramen coupon in your wallet is."

The twins glared at each other while they bickered.

"Shut up you idiots!" Sakura yelled. "Let's go back to the Pokemon Center, I'm tired."

"Fine," the blonde trainers said and yawned.

'How does Kushina deal with this,' Minato chuckled. 'And what's this about an expired coupon.'

They all returned their Pokemon to their spheres and continued to follow the Leafeon to the city.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata, Naruko, and Naruto yawned as they brushed their teeth in their room's bathroom. They had made it back to the city a little after midnight. After quick stop at an all-night diner for a late dinner, the five young trainers made it back to the Pokemon Center with the escort of Nawaki and Minato. The twins' father disappeared to the hotel he was staying and Naruto, Naruko and Hinata dragged their feet up the stairs for the fifth floor and their room after bidding Sakura and Sasuke a goodnight.

Kiba and Shino were still awake and waiting for them, as well as Michael and Rose. They had made it out of the chaos and back into Green City without injury. When they entered the Pokemon Center, the two boys were sitting in the lobby, ready to fall asleep right there. They pounced their five classmates as soon as they spotted them. After quick proper introductions with the slightly older trainers, all nine of them headed to bed.

"Man… I'm still tired," Naruto groaned as they exited the bathroom. "Last night really sucked."

"Last night made our journey across the desert and hike over the Kage Mountains seem like a walk on the beach," Naruko said as they pulled fresh clean clothes from their backpacks.

"You can say that again," Hinata sighed.

At the moment, they did not care about etiquette. They changed into only t-shirts and jeans, though Naruto and Naruko slipped into their red-and-black trench coats, and Hinata put on her grayish-purple jacket. After slipping their shoes and belts on, they headed down to the ground floor to retrieve their Pokemon, since they checked them in for treatment, and tweak their teams.

Now that the mess in the Forest of Death was over, it was time to back to the real reasons they had come to Green City. They need to get prepared for Naruto's gym battle against Tsunade and Hinata's Pokemon contest. After two bowls of plain unsweetened cereal each for breakfast they headed to a computer terminal with a videophone screen and dialed up the professor

Naruko used the computer terminal first and sent Lady Luna the Ursaring away in exchange for Sarina the Venonat. Hinata was next and swapped Blue the Metagross for Riku the Skitty. Naruto was a bit indecisive for a few seconds. He decided to work with his ten Pokemon before he decided on which ones to take with him to the gym. He tagged out Cherry the Vulpix, Reaper the Croagunk, and Han the Pikachu for Witchy the Haunter and his two new Pokemon, Floater the Drifloon and Shinobi the Scizor.

"That should do it," Professor Sarutobi said through the screen. "Good luck, Naruto, Hinata."

The screen went black and the machine shut off.

They were headed outside to find a good spot to train.

"Oh, Sasuke! I've missed you!"

"Hn."

"Hey! Let go of his arm, Ino-pig!"

"Make me, Forehead Girl!"

"Let. Him. Go. NOW!"

"Here we go again," Naruko rolled her eyes as the group paused and stared at the quarreling Sakura and Ino, while Sasuke just looked angry. "Ino and Sakura are predictable as always."

"If Ino's here, then that means…" Naruto muttered.

He and Hinata looked over the lobby of the Pokemon Center. They spotted Shikamaru and Choji sitting on one of the leather couches. They were ignoring Ino's antics. Shikamaru Nara looked half-asleep, as usual, as his Quilava slept on his lap. Choji was devouring a bag of barbecue potato chips, also as usual, as his Croconaw sat next to him and emptied its own bag.

…And in front of the two boys was Michael taking pictures of them, while his Furret sat on a couch munching on a Pokemon treat. Rose was at a table playing chess against… Shino as a Meganium, they guessed it was hers, and his Grotle watched. Kiba was watching Akamaru and Night, his Poochyena, play tug-a-war with an old rope.

"It feels like we're back in Mr. Mitarashi's class again," Naruko laughed.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed. "Except for the addition of the Rose and Michael."

"Morning, Shikamaru! Morning, Choji!" Naruto greeted as he walked up to them with the girls right behind him. "When'd you guys get here?"

"Hi, Naruto, Naruko, Hinata!" Choji returned the greeting with a cheerful wave. "You guys are here, too, huh?"

"We got in last night," Shikamaru muttered. "The Pokemon Center near the Contest Hall was packed full, so we came here."

"Oh," Naruto said.

"Yo," Michael interrupted as he put his camera away. "You know these two?"

"Uh-huh," Naruko nodded, then she introduced the grey-eyed boy to her classmates. "That's Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and that girl arguing with Sakura is Ino Yamanaka."

Then Naruto reversed the introductions, introducing Michael to Shikamaru and Choji.

"Huh," the boy nodded turning his head to look at the two arguing girls. "How long do you think it would take for Sasuke to escape those two?"

"I'm thinking five minutes," Naruto said.

"Eight minutes," Naruko guessed.

"Nah, twelve," Shikamaru countered after quickly observing the scene. "So… what have you three been doing since the beginning of your journey?"

"I've got five badges and Hinata's won two ribbons," Naruto admitted proudly as he and the girl opened their cases and flashed the shiny objects in them. "And we caught a lot of Pokemon," he added and the trio released three Pokemon each.

Naruto released Shadow, Mari, and Sahara. Hinata unleashed Riku, Duke, and Kunoichi. Naruko brought out Gloss, Rixie, and Sunset.

"Nice," Michael remarked.

"Cool!" Choji grinned.

"Impressive," Shikamaru muttered eyeing the nine Pokemon.

The three boys decided to release two more Pokemon each. Shikamaru called out a Stantler (typical) and a Slowbro. Choji released a Lickitung and a Makuhita. Michael unleashed an Empoleon and a Feraligatr. After quickly introducing their Pokemon, they heard a scream.

"Aye! A bug!" Ino wailed after seeing Sahara and latched onto the Uchiha's arm again with a death-grip. "Sasuke, save me!"

The Vibrava species did look a bit like bugs. They had green eyes, black-and-green diamond-shaped wings, long tails, and black skinny bug-like legs. Moreover, in spite of their appearance, they were dragon/ground-types.

Shocked by Ino's irrational fear, Sahara sagged and looked ready to burst into tears as she landed on Naruto's shoulders.

"Hey! Sahara is dragon-type, not a bug-type!" Naruko stomped her foot. "Besides, Ino, she not even bothering you!"

"I know a bug when I see one," Ino whimpered, trying to use Sasuke as human shield against Sahara. "And that's a bug!"

"It's not a bug," Michael interjected adjusting and tinkering with his camera. "It's a dragon-type and a ground-type. Though in breeding terms, Vibrava's evolutionary line belongs in the 'bug' category."

"I don't care what type it is!" Ino snapped. "It's a bug if it looks like one. And who asked you, anyway?"

"Let go!" Sasuke hissed. "My arm is going numb!"

"I don't know why she's so afraid of bug-types," Shikamaru sighed. "She has a Wormadam and she loves Choji's Butterfree, and they're bug-types."

"They're not bug because they're cute and harmless," Ino answered, ignoring Sasuke's demand. "And that's ugly."

Oh, that did it. Sahara slipped off Naruto's shoulder and fell to the ground, and she started to cry. Her eight teammates rushed to comfort her, though the Skitty did not know what was going on, as it just followed the other Pokemon's example.

Hinata sent a deadly glare at the Yamanaka girl, shutting her up, and knelt down to comfort the sad Pokemon. "Don't listen to her," she cooed softly. "Ino's crazy. Wormadam are ugly"

"I'm not crazy!" Ino snapped releasing Sasuke's arm, giving him the chance to run, which he took, escaping to the bathroom. "Wormadam are beautiful."

"Whatever," Naruto sighed, not wanting to continue with the pointless argument.

"We need to get ready for what we came here for," Hinata said, standing up straight.

Naruto turned to face Hinata and gave a soft smile. "Yeah, let's go."

His smile towards Hinata shocked Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. They gaped as the trio walked out the door to find a good spot to train with their Pokemon right behind them.

"What was that?" Ino asked.

"They're in love," Michael said.

"They're a couple," Kiba replied, not taking his eyes off his Pokemon.

"Since when?" the purple-wearing blonde girl wondered.

"We don't know," Kiba shrugged.

"I think it was before their fall down a mountain side," Sakura mumbled.

"What fall?!" the other seven trainers in the lobby asked.

"It's somewhat of a long story." Sakura took a deep breath before telling them what had happen. "It was when they were on their way to Onsen Town after they left Icecap Town…"

* * *

Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata returned to the Pokemon Center around noon. They had found a park with a nice grassy field and decided to train there. While training, they were challenged by some trainers, and filled up their wallets nicely. Yeah, our favorite trio wiped the floor with all of them.

After a quick lunch, made up of simple sandwiches, chips and strawberry soda, they decided to hall home. With the twins sharing a videophone and Hinata using another, they dialed home.

After several rings, Kushina's image came into focus on the screen… and she had a look of relief on her face.

"Ah… thank god you're still alive," the red-haired woman sighed deeply. "I was going to have a panic attack after what happened in Onsen and start looking for you two, myself."

"Please don't!" Naruto and Naruko snapped bringing their faces closer to the screen.

"Besides, we're fine," Naruto calmed backing off. He did not want to tell his mother that he and his sister, and Hinata, got into a tangle with some criminals, and one of them tried to kill him. She would freak. "We made it to Green City. We meant to call sooner, but we got distracted by our search for the gym leader and keeping Naruko out of the trainer-friendly casinos. But otherwise, we're good."

"Alright," Kushina nodded while sending Naruko a glare. "Have you found Tsunade yet? And how's Hinata?"

"Hinata's okay," Naruko replied. "She's getting ready for the contest in a few days."

"And, yeah, we found Tsunade," Naruto answered. "I'm battling her in a week or so. Hinata and I need to train and strategize."

Their mother looked curious. "What do you plan to do, Naruto?"

"I want to use my four backups so I need to decide which two of my original six to keep with me," Naruto replied.

"Four?" Their mother was confused. "Besides that Haunter and Chansey you got… what else do you have?"

"These!" Naruto grinned unleashing Floater and Shinobi. Naruko wanted to showoff as well and released Sarina. The balloon and the two bugs had never been indoors, and they were fascinated by everything. Especially the ceiling and its lights. Naruto had to gently pull on the Drifloon's string-like arms so that his mom could see it along with the Scizor and the Venonat.

"Aren't they cool?" they asked.

"Er…" Kushina stared blankly at them. "You two aren't afraid of the Drifloon?"

The twins looked at each other before replying with a frown. "No. Why would we be?"

"Well…" their mother hesitated. "That's a ghost-type."

It took a moment for that fact to sink in as they stared at the screen. "…What?…"

"You guys didn't know?" Kushina asked.

Naruto shook his head, as Naruko paled a bit, looking just about ready to pass out. "It can't be! Ghosts are creepy and just plain scary! Floater is cute and squishy!"

"Naruko, Naruto…" their mother sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto and Naruko jerked their heads around to find their father watching them. He still looked dead tired, but a lot better than last night. He was wearing a black long-sleeved, turtleneck to cover his bandaged arms and the small, patched up cut on his neck. A square bandage patch covered the cut on his cheek. A cup of coffee was in his hand while an Oran berry scone was in the other.

"You never told us that Floater was a ghost-type Pokemon!" the twins sputtered.

"I never said that it wasn't one either," their father shrugged.

"Minato, is that you?" Kushina asked. "Come closer to the screen so I can see you."

"But…" Naruko wilted, looking at the Drifloon. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Minato moved closer, standing between them, so the video-pickup could see him. "It seemed to like your brother and he liked it, so I saw no reason to tell you something that might frighten the twp of you away from it. You could've found out about its type by looking in you Pokedexes anyways."

"Oh…" Naruto and Naruko nodded.

"Minato…" Kushina gasped upon seeing her man. "What happened to your face?"

The question caused the twins to tense up, which Kushina noticed through her videophone screen.

Their father hesitated, and slowly turned to face the screen. "Oh, nothing major, just a close call with a Fire Blast."

"Hmmm…" The red-haired woman stared hard at them through the video screen, making them gulp. "I don't believe you! There's more to the story than that! One of you better tell me right now, or I'll—"

"It's a long story," the man laughed. "I'll call you later and tell you all about it. Bye!" And then he hung up.

Naruto gaped and Naruko hissed and clicked her tongue at their father. "…She's gonna be really angry with you."

"I know," their father chuckled weakly.

Then they overheard the last bits of Hinata's conversation with her father.

"Congratulations on your two ribbons," Hiashi praised. "Your mother, your sister and I will be cheering for you."

"Thank you, father," Hinata bowed. "Sakura and Ino are here as well, so it might be little difficult to win."

"Don't I know, especially since Inoichi is one of the best coordinators in the region, if not the continent, and he's taught Ino everything she knows," her father mentioned. "You do seem happy that you're traveling with those two troublemakers, Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki."

"Don't insult my son and daughter!" Minato snapped, appearing behind Hinata. "You're an uptight bastard Hiashi. Your brother is way more lax and more fun to hang out with."

"So Kushina finally told you?" Hiashi said. "Heh, Minato?

"You knew?" Minato wondered.

"I had my hunch when I noticed how Naruto looked a bit like you," the stern-looking Hyuga told the blonde man. "Hinata, be a dear and continue training. I need to speak with our Champion."

"But it's raining," Hinata mentioned as she looked out the window of the Pokemon Center.

"You two know each other?" Naruto asked as he and Naruko appeared behind Hinata as well.

"I've gone to some restaurant openings." Minato sighed. "Go watch TV, go to the arcade, the casinos or something."

"Okay," Naruto nodded. "C'mon, sis, Hinata."

Naruto led the two girls out of Pokemon Center, borrowing some umbrellas from Nurse Joy and leaving the two men talking.

"That one was a close one," Naruko said. "Mom is going to be pissed."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah…"

* * *

**Finished. What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please review and I'll get back to you.**

**Laters. Over and Out.**


	6. Part 6

**Poker Chips And Scary Woods**

Part 6

* * *

**Phew! Here it is, the sixth installment of the story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

It has been a little over a week after the incident in the Forest of Death. They had not found out much except that another dead cop was discovered and the other missing officers were found alive. The Team Sound grunts that Michael and Rose caught were immediately tried in court and sent to prison. Hinata had won her third ribbon, beating Ino and her Bayleef, Bloom, and Sakura and her Espeon with Torpedo.

To celebrate, Naruko, literally, dragged both her brother and Hinata to a casino. Somehow, the Uzumaki twins' extremely good luck rubbed off on Hinata, since she kept winning at the roulette table. Naruko hit the jackpot at a slot machine on her first try. Naruto just went a few rounds at one of the poker tables and won all of them.

Content with their winnings, the trio went to exchange them for prizes. Naruto got a few TMs and necessities for the journey, and shared them with the girls. Naruko and Hinata chose to get some Pokemon instead. Naruko got an Electrike, a small, green, dog-like, electric-type Pokemon with yellow lightning shaped stripes. It was female and she named it Yui. Hinata got a Clefairy, a small, pink, normal-type Pokemon with a curly tail, a curled bang, and black-tipped ears. It was also female and she named it Raindrop. Whatever winnings were left, they exchanged them for money.

Now, Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata nibbled on some graham crackers as they watched their Pokemon eat lunch. Mari, Yui, and Torpedo shoveled their food down like pigs. Sahara, Shadow, Gloss, Sunset, Sarina, Kunoichi, Duke, and Heart were much neater and slower they munched on their lunch. Rixie, Floater, Shinobi, Sherman, and Raindrop were already done eating, and were waiting on the others. Witchy and Riku seemed more interested in playing with their food rather than eating it. Yes, that is right, Hinata finally sent Knives the Registeel to Professor Sarutobi's lab.

Witchy was a difficult Pokemon to work with. It did not help any that she creeped Naruto out, as well as Naruko. The shiny Haunter enjoyed goofing off and trying to scare anyone she could. It was difficult to keep her focused and was always disobeying his commands. She was definitely worse than Cherry, Mari, Yui, and Riku combined.

Floater was much easier to work with. The non-creepy ghost-type did his best to as Naruto ordered. Nevertheless, he was a timid and gentle Pokemon and he had trouble battling. When it was time to battle, Floater just wanted to run away. And Shinobi was always doing his best to protect and encourage his friend.

Shinobi was a born battler. Naruto had no problem commanding him to battle. However, every time Floater seemed to be in trouble, he would shield him from and incoming attack, even if it was just practice. But the Scizor's pep talks with the Drifloon seem to work, encouraging Floater to continue battling.

Mari was still being a bitch about things and even going overboard it practice battles with Naruko and Hinata's Pokemon.

Sarina the Venonat was already good for evolution when Naruko caught her, because the day before Hinata's contest, she evolved into a Venomoth. Naruko was having a fairly easy time training the large, purple, non-flying flying bug. Sarina still ran when she battled Blue, Knives, Sherman, Lady Luna, and Lucky. She was basically afraid of the big Pokemon, but still tried to be brave and battle.

Yui loved to battle. She completely ignored Naruko's commands in her attempts to win her matches. Like Witchy, she was a prankster. And even stole her teammates' food. When the Electrike attempted to prank Cherry, it was burned by a Flamethrower.

Riku got distracted way too easily. More so by her own tail and shiny objects. It was as if the Skitty knew it was just practice. But when it came down to real battles, the tiny pink cat got serious. Though Hinata still had a hard time training it.

Raindrop's personality was similar to Floater's. She would rather run away than battle. No matter what she tried, Hinata could not convince the Clefairy to battle, so, in the end, she decided to use it for the appeals round only.

"It's going to be a tough one," Naruko pointed out. "Tsunade's got a Blissey, a Sceptile, a Nidoqueen, and a Leafeon."

"Blissey have a lot of health and healing moves," Hinata mentioned. "Her Nidoqueen knows Thunderbolt, and a Leafeon."

"Her Sceptile is more evolved than anything I've got," Naruto muttered. "And we've got no clue what other Pokemon she's got."

A shadow fell over them and they looked up to find Sasuke staring down at them. He was drinking a bottle of tomato juice and enjoying it.

"Eww!" was Naruto and Naruko's immediate reaction. "How can you drink that?"

"I like tomatoes," Sasuke answered with a shrug.

The Uzumaki twins shuddered.

"Yuck… What brings you out here anyway?" Naruko asked.

A few blocks from the center of Green City was a park, larger than the one in Shinobi City. It had a grassy field the size of five soccer fields. Many urban trainers could train their Pokemon there or just relax. It was better that going back to the Forest of Death to train. Naruto, Naruko, and Hinata spent their days training in the park. So far, only Michael and Rose had visited and helped with their training. It seemed like Michael's Feraligatr, Dundee, was stronger than Torrent, Kushina's Feraligatr. Thrice, the trio had gotten excessively into their training and forgotten to return to the Pokemon Center to get something to eat.

Sasuke took another few sips of his tomato juice before bothering to answer. "I've been thinking… your mother didn't get you those evolutionary stones, did she?"

"They didn't steal them," Hinata defended. "If that's you're assuming. But it doesn't really matter where they got them from."

"Maybe," Sasuke shrugged, facing the twins. "I also noticed how when you two were around, Minato Namikaze completely ignores me and Sakura. He only notices Hinata because she's traveling with you. Plus, there's the way he interacted with your mom back in Onsen Town. And then there's the fact that you look like him, Naruto."

Naruko fiddled with her, now empty, box of crackers. "What's your point Sasuke?"

"I know that the three of you have figured it out by now," the Uchiha replied. "I just don't know why the two of you haven't started bragging about it."

"We just wanna keep it secret a little longer," Naruto answered. "Besides, what do you care? You never cared about anything except beating your brother."

"True," Sasuke conceded, a little shocked with how calm Naruto and Naruko were. "But you guys were out of character and your behavior got my attention. I'm more comfortable when the people around me are predictable, and you two caught me off guard. I don't really care about the details, I just needed you to confirm what I was thinking. That way I can stay focused on my goal."

"Please leave them alone Sasuke," Hinata said "Go bother Sakura or something."

"Hn," Sasuke snorted and emptied the bottle. "I need to get back to my own training. If you fall flat on your face during you match against Tsunade, make it entertaining."

"Sasuke, you bastard!" Naruto and Naruko shouted as Hinata tried to calm them down.

When Naruto and Naruko finally calmed down, they turned around to their Pokemon who were already done eating and were watching the scene.

"Alright!" Naruto clapped his hand. "Let's get back to training! Tomorrow, we're going to kick Tsunade's old butt and get that Leaf Badge!"

"Yeah!" Hinata and Naruko threw their fists up to the air.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto stood on the challenger's side of the battlefield in the Green City Gym. It was an open-air field with rock formations, a few bushes, and two small trees. Gym Leader Tsunade stood at her side of the field and sighed with irritation for Naruto's overconfident smile. The bleachers had not gotten any maintenance, making them unstable and unusable. Shizune had to supply some folding chairs from storage so that Naruko and their friends (even Michael and Rose) could sit on the sidelines, giving them a better vantage point.

"You can do it, Naruto!" Naruko and Hinata cheered.

"So, you're back," Tsunade grumbled.

"Uh-huh," Naruto nodded. "What're the rules?"

"I'll use four Pokemon. You can use all six of your Pokemon. Only you are allowed to make substitutions. Who ever runs out of Pokemon first, loses." The blonde woman paused for a moment. "Do I have to repeat everything or you're good?"

"I'm good," Naruto replied. "Let's get this started!"

"Alright then!" Tsunade smirked. "Tower!"

A Sudowoodo was the first Pokemon released by the gym leader. Naruto mentally cursed as he wished that he had brought Flo or Reaper. He would just have to go with his next best choice

"Choose your first Pokemon!" Tsunade said.

"Okay…" Naruto sighed plucking the first Pokeball from his belt. "Mari! Stand by for battle!"

The big pink egg-shaped Pokemon made her energetic appearance with a smile. Tsunade turned to Shizune who was the referee for the match.

"Battle begin!" Shizune cried with a downward chop.

"Brick Break!" Naruto commanded, hoping to get in the first move.

"Wood Hammer!" Tsunade countered.

Mari charged at her foe and tried to shatter the Sudowoodo's body only to be stopped by its green glowing club-like hands. The colliding attacks did not have much affect on their targets, but the grass-type attack still had enough power to send the Chansey flying backwards. Mari recovered quickly and glared at her foe as the Sudowoodo shook off its pain for the recoil.

"Mud-Slap!" Naruto instructed. "Then use Sweet Kiss!"

"Mimic!" Tsunade countered again.

The Chansey flung mud at the rock-type's eyes, making it miss with it own Mud-Slap. As the Sudowoodo staggered around trying to wipe its eyes, Mari closed in and kissed her foe, confusing it.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned. "Use Brick Break one more time!"

"Snap out of it and use Low Kick!" Tsunade roared. "Then Rock Slide!"

The fake tree leg sweeped Mari while she was still close enough, tripping her to the ground. With the pink normal-type on the floor, the Sudowoodo summoned large boulders and made them fall out of the sky. With the Mud-Slap's affect still in play, the falling rocks were not very accurate, but the shockwaves of the rocks hitting the ground were hurting Mari.

"Roll out of the way!" Naruto cried as a rock came hurdling directly towards the downed Chansey. "And use Water Pulse."

By mere centimeters, Mari managed to dodge the boulder. As she got to her feet, the Chansey charged up a compressed ball of water and slammed it on the Sudowoodo's chest. The mock tree cried in pain and stumbled in pain as it was still trying to rub the blinding mud out of its eyes with one arm, and now rubbed its chest with the other.

"Rock Smash!" Naruto commanded, feeling a sense of victory.

Mari rushed in to try and finish it with what could be the final blow.

"Flail," Tsunade commanded calmly.

The Sudowoodo started to thrash around wildly. And because its health was so low, its damage was punishing.

Naruto hissed through clamped teeth. The rock-type was in pain, and so was Mari. Tower was older, stronger, and more experienced. Even with his Chansey's extremely high health, he know she would not last long. He had to come up with something immediately if he wanted to win this.

"Mari, Metronome!"

The Chansey raised her tiny little arms and started wiggling her fingers. By the look on her face, Naruto and his friend could tell that Tsunade was afraid of this.

"Don't let her finish!" Tsunade barked. "Wood Hammer!"

The Sudowoodo rushed its opponent, but it was too late. Mari pointed her fingers at the incoming rock-type and launched the random attack. It was a powerful stream of water, which seemed stronger than Hydro Pump, and slammed the Sudowoodo against the wall behind Tsunade. Thanks to Michael yelling out, he found out that Mari had just used Hydro Cannon, a water-type move only learned by tutor for water starters. When the water stopped running, the Sudowoodo collapsed to the ground… unconscious.

"Tower is unable to battle!" Shizune announced in complete shock. "Victory goes to Mari."

Tsunade removed her Sudowoodo from the field. "Lucky brat!" she remarked. "Try your luck against Marina!"

Naruto blinked at the sight of the pink-and-brown Gastrodon. It was a ground/water-type, making grass its only weakness. And Naruto's only chance to beat it was the Giga Drain Sahara was taught by Rose. He planned on storing his Vibrava for later. Instead, he chose to go with something else.

'Here we go…' Naruto thought sighing.

With how tired Mari was, Naruto saw no point in keeping her out on the field.

"Good job, Mari! Get some rest!" Naruto said recalling the Chansey and attaching the Pokeball to his belt. Plucking another, he threw it. "Floater! Stand by for battle!"

"I thought you were afraid of ghost-type Pokemon." Tsunade frowned at the sight of the Drifloon.

"I'm working on it!" Naruto pouted.

"Stop talking old lady and start the match!" Naruko shouted from the sideline.

"Alright," Tsunade growled with twitching eyebrows. "Marina, Water Pulse!"

"Floater, dodge it with Minimize!" Naruto ordered.

The large slug shot a sphere of compressed water at the ghostly balloon. Floater shrank down just before the ball hit him. The attack flew right over both trainer and Pokemon, splashing all over the wall behind Naruto.

"Okay, Stockpile!" the blonde boy grinned tensely.

The Drifloon glowed as it drew in energy.

"Hmmm…" Tsunade frowned in thought. "Rain Dance!"

The Gastrodon got covered in a blue glow as it swayed around and dark clouds rolled in right over the field. Soon, it started to rain, powering up water-type moves and soaking everybody. Shizune seemed to be prepared for this as she pulled an umbrella out of nowhere and shielded herself from the rain.

"Use Stockpile once more and then use Spit Up!" Naruto commanded.

"Harden!" Tsunade instructed.

Marina tightened her body, raising her defense. Floater took in more energy and fired it at his foe. The Gastrodon trembled a bit, but otherwise, it was unaffected by the attack. This battle wan not going to be quick like Naruto had hoped for.

"Hidden Power!" Naruto called out.

White balls of light surrounded Floater and moved around him at high speed before flying towards their target. Naruto got lucky again since it was grass-type Hidden Power, making the Gastrodon squeak in pain.

"Damn brat!" Tsunade snorted. "Muddy Water!"

The pink-and-brown slug caused a roaring wave of murky water to go crashing forward. Floater went up, trying to gain altitude and avoid it, but he was not fast enough and got swamped by the muddy wave. Now both Pokemon were running low on strength and stamina as they swayed, trying to stay conscious.

"Floater, Ominous Wind!" Naruto commanded.

"Sludge Bomb, Marina!" Tsunade called out.

The Drifloon summoned a storm of dark wind and sent it towards the Gastrodon before large glob of poisonous gunk hit it dead center in the face. Both Pokemon shrieked as their bodies were filled with pain.

'This battle is going nowhere fast.' Naruto knew. 'With its years of experience, and even if its dead tired too, that Gastrodon can easily outlast Floater. Even if I had him use a Stockpile and Swallow combo, he still wouldn't last long. Desperate times calls for desperate measures… as they say.'

"Floater, Constrict!" Naruto instructed.

The now overly exhausted Drifloon wrapped its string-like arms around the Gastrodon's neck, but because it was tired, the attack hardly did any damage.

"I know you're getting desperate, kid," Tsunade snorted. "Just call off your Pokemon and give up!"

"Floater, I'm sorry for this, but…" Naruto muttered before taking a deep breath and smiling, catching everybody by surprise. "…EXPLOSION!"

"What?!" Tsunade yelped.

The ghostly balloon glowed for a moment before detonating in an explosion of tremendous power. It was a point blank range hit because Floater was still clinging to the Gastrodon's neck. Once the dust settled, there was a small crater in the middle of the field. Both the Drifloon and the Gastrodon were in it, unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" Shizune announced. "No winner!"

"Huh… I didn't think you would do something that extreme," the gym leader admitted. "Oh, well…"

She recalled her Pokemon as Naruto did the same, as the rain cleared out.

Tsunade then made her next choice. "It's your turn, Leaf!"

The Sceptile bounded into the field, surprising fast and agile for a Pokemon its size. Naruto decided to fight fire with fire, or in this case, speed and agility with speed and agility.

He plucked a third ball from his Pokeball. "Shinobi! Stand by for battle!"

His red-metallic bug faced off against the Sceptile, at almost the same height. Type-wise, it was not a good match-up. Leaf was a pure grass-type, putting her at a disadvantage against the bug/steel-type Scizor. And with Shinobi being the evolved form of Scyther, a bug/flying-type, there were some flying-type moves in his arsenal.

"Ah… Huh? It's the Scizor that saved your sorry butt," Tsunade murmured. "So you kept it?"

"Shiny," Shizune remarked on the well-polished armor of the red Pokemon.

From the sideline, Naruto heard Ino mutter something about Shinobi being a creepy bug until both Naruko and Hinata smacked the back of her head, making Naruto smile.

"Focus Energy then X-Scissor!" Naruto instructed.

"Agility," Tsunade countered.

Shinobi pumped up his energy then crossed his arms and rushed the grass-type. However, the speed boost from the Agility helped the Sceptile easily dodge, wasting the Scizor's attack.

"Screech then use Quick Attack, Leaf!" the blonde woman commanded.

The Sceptile let out an ear-splitting sound and sharply reduced Shinobi's defense, then it rushed in for the speedy assault, knocking Shinobi off his feet. Even though Shinobi is a steel-type, he still got hurt because Leaf was more experienced and older.

"Damn," Naruto cursed. "Iron Defense then Silver Wind, then Iron Defense again!"

Shaking off the pain, Shinobi hardened his armor, then released damaging silvery particles from his wings and finished up by hardening his once more. The Silver Wind land, causing a great deal of damage on the Sceptile.

Tsunade scowled as her Sceptile fell on one knee. "Slam!"

"Counter it with Metal Claw!" Naruto commanded.

With one of the Scizor's pincers glowing, it swung its arm upward coming in contact with the Sceptile's tail. However, the grass-type put its bodyweight behind the attack making the steel-type move failed and Shinobi got crushed as Leaf's tail came down with incredible force.

'Damn!' Naruto sighed. "Get up and use Wing Attack over and over again!"

The Scizor rolled out from under the Sceptile's tail, widening the gap and shaking off the pain. Shinobi's wings started glowing as he took off, taking aim at his foe.

"Agility," Tsunade calmly commanded.

Shinobi had a few misses, but soon he started landing solid hits, severely damaging the large grass-type with each pass. The Sceptile struggled a bit to stay up on its feet.

"Leaf, Night Slash!" Tsunade ordered.

Leaf, half-covered in cuts and bruises from the repeated Wing Attack, rushed in with her forearm leaves cloaked in a black aura-like glow.

"Double Team!" Naruto called out when the Sceptile was too close. "Then follow it up with Swift!"

Just as Leaf was about to make contact, Shinobi disappeared and about a hundred fake copies appeared on the field. When she started to panic, canceling the Night Slash, all the replicas shot out unavoidable star-shaped projectiles. The real ones hit the Sceptile on its red-striped gut, intensifying the pain from its pain from its injuries from earlier.

"Ha! Yeah!" Naruto smiled as he tasted victory. "Now Iron Head!"

Shinobi shot forward like a missile as his got completely shrouded in a silvery-metallic cloak. Then Leaf got hit again in the stomach, causing her to fall onto one knee.

"You're a brat, you know that?" Tsunade growled. Leaf, get up and use Leaf Storm!"

"Yeah, people have mentioned that!" Naruto replied sarcastically. "Shinobi, counter it with Silver Wind!"

The Sceptile got to its feet and shed glowing leaves from all over its body and the thick cloud of sharp leaves swirled towards Shinobi as he let loose the silvery specs of dust from his wings. The attack collided in mid-field, causing an explosion, though some of the attacks made it to their targets. Both Pokemon staggered backwards. Shinobi was panting harder than Leaf.

'Wow,' Naruko thought from her seat. 'That Sceptile is no joke. Even though it's at a type disadvantage, it's still holding tough.'

"Time to finish this, you annoying brat!" Tsunade declared. "Leaf Blade and speed it up with a Quick Attack!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Naruto grinned. "Vacuum Wave then Aerial Ace!"

Shinobi whirled up his claws and summoned a tornado. Leaf got sucked upwards into the tornado, stopping her forearm leaves from glowing a bright green. While his opponent was in mid-air, Shinobi locked-on and took flight. The combined damage from the Aerial Ace and the fall to the ground was all the Sceptile could take. It got up for a few moments before finally collapsing

"Leaf is unable to battle!" Shizune announced. "The victory goes to Shinobi!"

Shinobi fell to his knees trying to catch his breath as Tsunade removed her Sceptile from the field. On the sidelined, Naruto heard the cheers from Hinata and Naruko, and the faint whispers from everybody else as they tried to figure out how he was winning so easily. Gloss, Sunset, Duke, and Kunoichi were right next to the girl, chanting away, thought Sunset wished that her sister was in the battle. What surprised Sasuke, Kiba and Ino the most was Naruto's ability to masterfully command two Pokemon that had only been with him for little over a week. Michael and Rose where quietly watching, but Naruto could see it in their eyes that they were enjoying the battle.

"Good boy, Shinobi," Naruto praised his Pokemon.

The Scizor looked over its shoulder and nodded, accepting the praise.

"I hate to admit it, but you're starting to impress me with your skill," Tsunade sighed. "Your Pokemon are performing better than mine. I guess slacking for so long would do that to me… Heh? I would bet that Shizune is better than me right now. Too much time without battling has made me and my skill a little rusty. Nevertheless, it's time for my closer… Hime, its show time!"

As soon as Hime the Nidoqueen appeared on the field, she let out will-shattering roar.

Naruto plucked a Pokeball, preparing to call back Shinobi from the field—

"Hime, Earth Power!" Tsunade immediately ordered.

The spiny blue reptile-like Pokemon glowed yellow for a moment then stomped the ground, causing small fissures to make their way over to and beneath the kneeling Shinobi. The red bug was blasted upwards by a blast of yellow ground-type energy. When the blinding light faded and the dust settled, Shinobi was sprawled on the floor, out cold. Naruto winced and hissed, wishing he had been a bit faster in taking Shinobi off the battlefield.

"Shinobi is unable to battle!" Shizune announced. "The victory goes to Hime! Challenger, choose your next Pokemon!"

Naruto thought for a moment, calling back his defeated bug, and sighed as he heard to murmuring from his small audience, then calmed down and made his choice. "Sahara! Stand by for Battle!"

Sahara the Vibrava appeared on the field in a flurry of wings and very enthusiastic about the battle.

"Eep!" Ino squeaked. "It's the ugly bug from before!"

"Will you shut up?!" Naruko reprimanded, clobbering the other blonde girl on the head.

"You're hurting Sahara's feelings," Hinata added.

The Vibrava was wilting and swaying around, hurt emotionally.

"Bugs don't have feelings," Ino huffed.

"That's it!" Naruko clobbered Ino again, this time knocking her out in the process.

"Like I said before, don't listen to Ino," Naruto advised. "She's crazy."

"Can we start now?" Tsunade was getting impatient.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed. "Sahara, Dragonbreath!"

"Hime, Dig!" Tsunade instructed.

Sahara spat the green dragon flames, but the Nidoqueen dodged it by burrowing into the dirt, evading the attack.

"Shoot it down the hole!" Naruto instructed.

"What!" Tsunade, Shizune, and the small audience shouted.

Sahara hovered directly over the hole and spat another Dragonbreath down the opening. A few moments later, Hime came crashing out from somewhere else followed by the green flames and roaring in pain. It seemed like the Nidoqueen did not get paralyzed.

"Smartass brat!" Tsunade snapped. "Hime, Body Slam!"

"Dodge it!" Naruto commanded.

The Vibrava tried to move in another direction, but the Nidoqueen followed it and jumped into the air before belly-flopping, crushing her to the ground.

"Sahara, use Screech!" Naruto shouted, plugging his ears.

The ground/dragon-type vibrated her wings, emitting a high-pitch sound making the Nidoqueen step back and hold her ears in pain. The other humans and Pokemon in the room were trying to block out the horribly painful noise.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura screamed.

"Alright! Dragonbreath one more time!" Naruto instructed when the Screech ended.

Sahara took flight again and sprayed another blast of green flames. Hime stumbled backwards, trying to avoid the attack, but she still got hit. Naruto mentally cursed when he noticed that she still was not paralyzed. When the Nidoqueen finally recovered, she lunged forward and took hold of Sahara by her wings.

"Excellent, Hime!" Tsunade grinned. "Now use Poison Fang!"

The Nidoqueen pulled Sahara closer and bit down into her shoulder with sharp, glowing, purple, venomous teeth.

"Sand Tomb!" Naruto desperately ordered.

Sahara's eyes glowed yellow and swished her tail around. Immediately, the solid ground beneath the Nidoqueen's feet became a shallow swirling pit filled ultra-soft quicksand. The move did not hurt the poisonous behemoth so much as scaring her into letting go of his dragon. Hime only sank down to her ankles, but the revolving sand kept her from being able to step out.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, now let's go with Faint Attack!"

Sahara faded from view, reappearing right in front of the Nidoqueen landing and solid blow. However… when she flew back, her flight was unusually unbalanced.

"Hey, Sahara!" Naruto called out. "Are you alright?!"

"Oh my…" Tsunade mock-sighed in shock. "It looks like you Vibrava has become poisoned. I don't know if it's from my poor Hime's Poison Fang or her Poison Point ability. Too bad!"

"Damn," Naruko whispered a curse. "Now that Sahara is poisoned, she won't last long unless Naruto comes up with something… and fast."

Naruto smiled as he adjusted his goggles on his forehead. "So that's it, huh? Poison? I'm sorry for bursting your bubble, but that ain't going to work! Sahara use it!"

From under one of her belly-scales, Sahara pulled out a bright pink Pecha berry and chucked it into her mouth. Soon, her poisoned status as gone.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you," Tsunade sneered. "Did that pervert Jiraiya inform you of my strategy?"

"Nah," Naruto shook his head. "It was just a wild guess!"

This caused the gym leader to face-plant and his friends to face-palm themselves at his luck, except for his traveling companions and Ino, who was still out cold.

"Sahara, Giga Drain then Sand-Attack!" Naruto commanded.

Both Pokemon glowed green, then streams of green energy made their way from the Nidoqueen to the Vibrava, replenishing the dragon-type's health. When she had her fill, Sahara used her tail to throw sand at her foe's face. While the Nidoqueen was trying to wipe the sand from her eyes, Naruto decided to switch out.

"That's it for now Sahara!" Naruto sighed as the red beam from her Pokeball absorbed her in and he plucked another Pokeball from his belt. "Shadow! Stand by for battle!"

Gym Leader Tsunade did not seem bothered at all by the Umbreon's appearance before the stuck and temporarily inaccurate Nidoqueen.

"Alright, Shadow, let's start off with Confuse Ray!" Naruto commanded.

The dark-type Eevee-lution spat a wavering ball of eerie purple light the left the Nidoqueen befuddled. Tsunade, however, had a Persim berry on hand and wasted no time in throwing at her Pokemon's opened mouth. Naruto hurried to take advantage of the Nidoqueen's moment of vulnerability before she could recover.

"Shadow, Trump Card!" Naruto instructed.

The Umbreon jumped and launched a hoard of red card-shaped projectiles down on the Nidoqueen. However, Hime swallowed her berry and snapped out of her confusion before getting hit by the shower of cards. After the attack, the Nidoqueen shook it off and was ready for more and her next command.

And Tsunade wasted no time in giving it. "Superpower!"

Shadow was pummeled repeatedly by a glowing Nidoqueen, before a final punch sent him flying towards the other side of the field. He barely managed to land on his paws and skid to a stop, but he struggle to stay standing. Being a dark-type, Shadow as weak against fighting-type moves, and Superpower was the strongest one known yet.

"Get out of there and end this with Double Kick!" the blonde woman commanded.

Hime kicked out of the fading Sand Tomb and stampeded forward.

"Psychic!" Naruto called out, feeling desperate. "Send it flying!"

Both Pokemon glowed blue as Shadow used his mind to pick up Hime hurled her towards a wall.

"Earth Power!" Tsunade was getting impatient again.

Glowing yellow, Hime repeated the process she used to take out Shinobi. When Shadow fell after being sent straight up and landed on his side. And he did not get back up.

"Shadow is unable to battle!" Shizune announced.

Naruto fingered the balls on his belt. He only had three choices left. Sahara had regained a lot of health thanks to that Giga Drain, but stamina wise, she was still pretty exhausted and would not be quick enough in following the commands given. Mari was more recovered and a good Softboiled ought to help. Refresh could work in curing her if she got poisoned, but one problem still remained. She was a normal-type and Superpower could take her out in one hit. He still had one Pokemon that was full of health and stamina, and resistant to Earth Power and Superpower…

To him, the Nidoqueen was a living tank. It's been hit repeatedly and it had withstood all of them, and it was still ready for more fighting.

Making his choice, Naruto plucked the Great Ball from his belt and released the Pokemon inside. "Witchy! Stand by for battle!"

"…Are you sure you're afraid of ghosts?" Tsunade asked as she stared at the shiny Haunter floating in front of the boy.

"Didn't I already say that I'm working on it?!" Naruto retorted. He almost fell backwards as Witchy turned around and decided to start making funny faces at him. "Stop that! That way!" he pointed at the panting Nidoqueen. "Go that way!"

"No control over it, whatsoever," Sasu whispered, shaking his head with arms crossed. The Haunter seemed to have heard that because it faded from view and placed its hand on his shoulder when it reappeared behind the Uchiha, making him jump. "Aye!"

"Witchy, get back here!" Naruto stomped the ground.

The poisonous ghost made its way back to the field, cackling.

"Huh, this could be interesting," Tsunade smiled deviously. "Alright, Hime, use Thunderbolt!"

"Gah! Sucker Punch!" Naruto squeaked, waving at Witchy who seemed to be more focused on continuing to make funny faces and joke around. "Get a move on!"

Hime started building up a charge at the tip of her small horn when Witchy realized that this was not a training battle, but a serious match. The shiny ghost spun around quickly and rushed in. Her hand turned black and slammed it into the Nidoqueen's chin in an uppercut-like motion. The sudden, startling attack shorted out the Thunderbolt and had Hime fall onto her tail and back.

Tsunade's golden eyes narrowed. "Get up and use Crunch!"

Hime stood up and charged the ghost-type with her mouth wide open. Naruto did not give out a command and was smiling when the dark-type move landed.

"Payback!" Naruto ordered.

When the Nidoqueen let go, she was hit with a powerful bitch-slap-like attack and stumbled back a bit.

"Hypnosis!" Naruto called out. "Then, Nightmare!"

Witchy's eyes glowed blue as she made eye contact with Hime, putting her to sleep. Once the Nidoqueen was snoring loudly, the Haunter tapped her head, engulfing it in a black aura. Soon, Hime started squirming around.

"Wake up!" Tsunade shouted.

But it was no use because a few seconds later, Hime collapsed, defeated.

"Hime is unable to battle!" Shizune announced. "The victory goes to Witchy! There for the winner of this battle is Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha Town!"

Hinata and Naruko rushed to Naruto's side as he whooped for joy in victory and hugged him.

…Then Naruto and Naruko screamed when Witchy decided to join in the hugging.

* * *

**Trainer & Pokemon Listing Time (Our Trio's Families)**

**Naruto and Naruko's family**

**Kushina Uzumaki: Feraligatr-Torrent, Kabutops-Slash, Gyarados-Mia, Vaporeon-Mermaid, Starmie-Wish, Quagsire-Ashanti, Whiscash-Catfish, Pelipper-Cliff, Slowking-Bubble, Ariados-Charlotte**

**Minato Namikaze: Venusaur-Hana, Poliwrath-Gama, Raichu-Akiko, Rapidash-Blair, Jolteon-Zapper, Ninetales-Kyuubi, Dragonite-Ryu, Honchkrow-Shade, Heracross-Hercules**

**Hinata's family**

**Hiashi Hyuga: Blaziken-Archer, Lucario-Martial, Hariyama-Sumo**

**Hitomi Hyuga: Bellossom-Flora, Breloom-Sheryl**

**Hizashi Hyuga: Infernape-Champ, Lucario-Cerulean, Machoke-Grappler, Phanpy-Rockstar**

**Hanabi Hyuga: Elekid-Radio, Spearow-Prix, Nuzleaf-Wicked**

**Neji Hyuga: Blaziken-Countess, Lucario-Lucas, Golduck-Riptide, Hitmonchan-Boxer, Gallade-Tonfa, Sableye-Gem, Scyther-Mantis, Xatu-Prophet**

* * *

**Finish! How was that? Did you like it? I had fun writing it and I'm sure you had fun reading it. I'll try and put in the next chapter as quickly as possible so I can continue working on my other fics. Oh, if you're wondering how the Chansey when its so weak, it is because of the Lucky Punch it was holding. It got lucky that all the hits were critical hits.**

**Please review and I will try and get back to you.**

**Laters!**


	7. Part 7

**Poker Chips And Scary Woods**

Part 7

* * *

**Here it is, the last installment. I don't have much to say. So just, enjoy the fic.**

* * *

"Will you stop doing that?!" Naruto reprimanded the Haunter, but she just kept on laughing. "You know something? Get back in here!"

Witchy disappeared as she was sucked into her Great Ball by a red beam.

"It's okay Naruto," Hinata smiled, gently placing a hand on his arm. "I know you'll get over your fear someday. You don't want to look like a coward to out future kids, but I don't mind if you're scared or not."

Naruto scratched his cheek as they both blushed. "Ummm… okay."

Tsunade approached Naruto. "So you two do have problems with ghost-type Pokemon."

Naruto and Naruko glared at the gym leader.

"Okay, okay, fine," Tsunade sighed fished around in the inside pocket of her green jacket. "As proof of your victory here at the Green City gym… I hereby present you with the Leaf Badge."

"Thanks!" Naruto accepted the green oak-leaf-shaped badge that was decorated with a white swirl and silver around the edges and pinned it to his badge case. "Just two more to go."

"Where's the next gym?" Hinata wondered.

"Hmm…" Naruko thought about it for a moment. "I think it's in Orchestra City. We'll probably be there a week or so before Halloween."

"I've been meaning to ask you," Tsunade interrupted the trio's discussion. "Why did you use a problematic ghost-type instead of something else when you have trouble using it?"

"I'm trying to get over my ghost-phobia," Naruto informed her. "And the best way to do it is through battling. I just wish Naruko would do the same catch her own ghost."

"Hm… Makes sense," Tsunade had to agree. Then she smiled down at the trio, pushed Naruto's goggles down from his forehead, revealing the scar from his fall, so it would dangle around his neck, like the girls, and then kissed him. "You were a great opponent. You did very will."

Naruto gaped at her, Naruko did not know what just happened, and Hinata glared at the woman

"Hey! What the big idea, kissing some else's boyfriend?!" Hinata yelled, surprising everyone.

"Did she just say that Naruto is her boyfriend?" Ino asked after finally waking up.

"Uh-huh," Sakura nodded.

"Since when?" the Yamanaka wondered.

"Almost two months now," Sasuke replied.

"Huh…" Shikamaru muttered. "Well I'll be a Mankey's uncle."

"And you two, tell your mother that she lost the bet," Tsunade continued smugly, ignoring the Hyuga's outburst. "Now she owes me fifty bucks."

"Bet?" Naruto and Naruko blinked, as he slipped his goggles back on his forehead. "What bet?"

The gym leader just grinned at them. "Just tell her. Now off with you kids! Go heal your Pokemon! Now shoo!"

Naruto sighed, not wanting what just happened, so he and the girls turned to leave for the Pokemon Center. When they entered the hallway, they walked straight into their awaiting friends.

"Congratulations, Naruto!" Choji grinned, his Croconaw, Munchlax, and Snover clapping.

"What a troublesome match that was," Shikamari remarked, his Quilava nodding in agreement. "But, yeah, congratulations on you win."

"You were awesome out there," Michael said. "I got some great shots."

"This was probably one of the best battles I've seen here in the Star Region!" Rose was ecstatic.

"Not bad, Naruto," Kiba smirked, patting his Growlithe on the head. "Not good either, but not bad. Did you watch all that Akamaru? We need to learn from that so we can be ready for when we battle Tsunade!"

"You mean when you get a rematch?" Shino said, adjusting his sunglasses. "You battled her two days ago and lost. We all lost."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted with his hands jammed deep in his pants pockets. "So you didn't lose, good for you."

"Now that you've acquired your sixth badge, what are you three going to do?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Everyone… thank you," Naruto replied, trying to figure out what to answer first, but again, his sister beat him to the punch.

"We're heading to Stealth City to participate in a tag-battle tournament," Naruko informed. "After that, we're going home for our birthday. Oh… and Sasuke, you're a jerk."

Sakura gave her an annoyed look. "Naruko…"

Ino was a bit more irate. "Naruko, don't insult my Sasuke!"

The Uchiha boy seemed more irritated not by what Naruko had said but by the two bickering girls at his sides.

They rolled their eyes and slipped through their clumped up classmates on their way out of the gym. Now that the battle was over, Naruto's Pokemon needed medical attention, and fast. After exiting the building, they made their way to the nearest Pokemon Center. Halfway there, they were called to a stop by Michael. They spun around and saw the boy with his Furret on his shoulder running towards them with Rose right behind him. It was not long before the two older trainers stopped in front of the trio.

"Yo, Michael," Naruto muttered. "Wassup?"

"So, you're going to Stealth City?" Michael asked, receiving a nod from the trio. "Three friends of ours are there right now waiting for the tournament. You should meet them."

"Alright," Naruto shrugged.

"Cool," Michael nodded. "I tell you about them later. I gotta get these pictures developed and buy some more rolls of film, and a new pair of sneakers for Rose."

"Are you two a couple?" Naruko wondered, seeing at how brown-haired girl clung to the boy's arm.

"Ha-ha, yeah," the bluenette rubbed the back of his head. "I'll see you at the Pokemon Center later tonight. Bye."

With that, they left.

When they were two blocks from their destination, Naruko decided to go somewhere else to do something, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. After the young couple made it to the Pokemon Center and Naruto submitted his team in for treatment, they found Sasuke in the dining area of the building having a somewhat late breakfast. The Uchiha quickly spotted them and waved them over. Before they joined him, Naruto and Hinata grabbed their own breakfast.

"That was a pretty close battle," Sasuke said quietly as they sat down.

"Aren't you worried that Sakura and Ino might track you down once they realize that you've disappeared?" Hinata asked before taking a bit out of her cinnamon roll.

Sasuke shrugged after taking a sip from his milk carton. "It'll take them a while figure out where I am. Even longer if I keep moving. By the way, where's your sister, Naruto?"

"Not if Sakura uses her Espeon to track you down," Naruto informed. "And Naruko went off to buy something. But what do you care anyway?"

"True," Sasuke shrugged again. "But I needed an excuse to get away from them."

"I know you don't want to just talk," Naruto said. "So what is it that you really want?"

The black-haired boy sighed. "I know that the League Champion is your dad, and you and your sister can't keep this a secret forever. The rest of the class is gonna figure it out sooner or later."

"Somehow, I knew you'd already found out when you confronted us yesterday," Naruto muttered. "Are you—?"

"No, I won't tell anybody about this," Sasuke replied, getting up and grabbing his tray. "It's none of my business anyway. But you better let the rest of the gang know sooner rather than later."

With that, Sasuke walked away to train his Pokemon for his second attempt for the Leaf Badge. Three minutes after Sasuke left the red-roofed building, Naruko sat at the table with her own tray of breakfast.

"Where've you been?" Hinata asked putting the now empty bottle of orange juice down.

"I got us some bus tickets," Naruko informed holding up three slips of red paper.

"Bus tickets?" her brother repeated.

"Uh-huh," Naruko nodded, giving Naruto and Hinata each a ticket. "The tournament starts in a few days and Stealth City is at least ten days on foot. We have to be at the bus depot at 8:30 because our bus leaves at nine on the dot. We'll be there in two days."

"Okay," the other two muttered.

After Naruko finished her breakfast, Naruto went to pick up his healed Pokemon from Nurse Joy. They hurried to the computer terminal so that he could restore and rotate his team. With how hard Shadow battled, Naruto thought that he need some time off and swapped the dark Eevee-lution for Flo. He had no problem switching Witchy with Han, but when it came down to Shinobi, Mari, and Floater, he hesitated and let the girls rotate their teams. Naruko sent Yui away to get Lady Luna back and swapped Sherman for Lucky. Hinata only switched Raindrop with Knives.

'…Hmmmm,' Naruto thought it over. 'If I keep Floater and Shinobi with me, I could teach them to navigate home to deliver letters and stuff for us when I'm not using them in battles. And I still need more time with Mari. Huh? It has been a while since we've left Konoha Town. Seven months to be exact. If we catch a train right after the tournament, we might be home on the ninth.'

Making his decision, Naruto shut off the terminal and headed to the bank of videophones with the girls in tow to make a call.

"Hello you three!" the twins' mother's face smiled back at them from the screen with smudges of flour on her cheeks and blue apron. "How are things going for you guys?"

"I beat Tsunade!" Naruto told her proudly holding his opened badge case so that she could see his newest badge.

"Excellent!" Kushina grinned widely. "Hinata, did you win your third ribbon?"

"Uh-huh," Hinata nodded, holing her ribbon case open.

"Great!" the woman grinned even wider.

"Mom, did you make a bet on big brother's battle with Tsunade?" Naruko asked.

"No, no, of course not!" Their mother frowned at her and looked away from the videophone's camera as if she was embarrassed. "I made the bet with her way before you and your brother were even born."

"Oh…" the twins responded.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" she wondered.

"We're going to Stealth City to compete in a tag-battle tournament," Naruto replied. "Then we're heading home for our birthday."

"Okay!" Kushina laughed a bit. "Hmm… I'll have to bake a cake—"

"Can it be chocolate with chocolate frosting?" Naruto asked, as his mouth watered a bit at the thought of it.

"And white chocolate chips and strawberry filling!" Naruko added very enthusiastically.

"Sounds good to me," Kushina nodded. "What do you think Hinata?"

"It's fine," the Hyuga answered.

"Alright," the woman smiled. "I'll be cheering for you. And be careful!"

"We will," Naruto promised and after they said goodbye, the connection ended.

Attaching their Pokeballs back onto their belts, they went to their room on the fifth floor to pack their things. Once they were done, it was already 12:49, so they headed out for some lunch. With it being their last day in Green City, they would not let the day go to waste. They would have as fun possible before heading back to the Pokemon Center to meet Michael and Rose. And in the morning, they would catch their bus for Stealth City and the tournament…

* * *

After sending Shizune off to heal her four defeated Pokemon, Gym Leader Tsunade stayed behind on the pretext of examining the damage the battlefield had taken. Calling out Nawaki, she waited until was completely alone on the field. When she was, she walked towards sideline, opposite of where the Naruto's friends sat, where a handful of shrubs and small trees grew. She focused her brown eyes on the giant pink flower hidden in the shade.

"Did you enjoy the show, Minato?" Tsunade asked when she reached the sideline.

The bushes started rustling for a moment before the League Champion stood up.

"Yeah, I did," Minato grinned widely. "Plus, it seemed like you had fun, too, Aunt Tsunade."

"So, what if I did?" Tsunade shrugged, as Nawaki rubbed against her leg. "And stop calling me that, I'm not your aunt! Besides, that son of yours wasn't bad. And neither was your daughter."

"Sorry, force of habit!" Minato grinned even wider. "Yeah, they're pretty good…" Then his expression turned serious. "Say… what was the bet you made with Kushina about?"

"You'll have to ask her about it," Tsunade laughed.

"Fine," Minato pouted, knowing he was not going to get anything out of the woman. "So, have you figured out what the green fairy might be?"

"It sounds like Celebi to me," Tsunade answered.

"Yeah, me too," Minato nodded in agreement. "I came to the same conclusion."

"At first, I never really believed that the Legendary Pokemon existed," the woman muttered. "Then I saw that your son's girlfriend had a Registeel."

"That's when you started believing?" Minato asked.

Tsunade nodded. "If these Akatsuki guys are after them, and they manage to get their hands on one of them… then God help us."

"For now, we've got the upper hand with Hinata's Registeel," Minato reminded.

"But for how long?" Tsunade wondered.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Minato sighed. "Besides, I heard that four trainers from out of Star also possess legendaries."

"What Pokemon do they have?" Tsunade asked.

"Its just rumors and speculations," Minato shrugged. "But I hear that its Regice, Regirock, Latias, and Latios."

"Let's just hope that those trainers are on our side,"

Minato nodded. "Yeah…"

* * *

Professor Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his den while puffing his pipe and pouring over the latest issue of his favorite Pokemon research magazine. His grandson, Konohamaru, and his friends, Hanabi Hyuga, Moegi and Udon were playing a board game on the rug with their own Pokemon around them. There was an article written by the professor of the Soul Region, a man named Kisuke Urahara. For a perverted idiot, Professor Urahara was an intelligent man. As Hiruzen continued reading article, the more intrigued he became.

A knock at the door disrupted him and he looked up to see his assistant Ebisu entered.

"What is it, Ebisu?" the old man muttered, putting the journal down.

"Videophone for you," the man in sunglasses informed. "It's Professor Urahara from Soul."

"Speak of the devil," Sarutobi grunted as he got up and walked towards his den desk. "You may go, Ebisu."

"Yes sir," the man at the door bowed and left.

The old man turned on his videophone screen and came face-to-face with a man wearing a green-and-white striped hat. "Professor Urahara! What can I do for you?"

* * *

**This is the last part for 'Poker Chips And Scary Woods'. In 'Two For Two', our favorite trio is in Stealth City for the tournament. Keep your eyes open because I'll post it up as soon as I can.**

**Please leave your reviews.**


End file.
